Una fria primavera
by shiroki
Summary: Esta nevando! pero... en primavera? y quien es esa chica de cabello blanco? y porque se parece tanto a Setsuna? o.O Version 2 de mi primera historia! Capitulo 6!
1. Nieve?

**Shiroki: Bien! tal y como prometí... esta es el primer capitlo de mi primera historia, traducida al español ^^... -.- estoy cansada hehe, antes que nada agraesco a quienes comentaron en mi otra historia "Un deso de Navidad" XD... mmm oh cierto! algunas notas antes de comenzar:**

**Primero, si alguien ya ha leido la version en ingles (espero que nadie XD) se dará cuenta que la 'misteriosa chica de cabello blanco´es llamada fuyu-chan, pero en esta version se llama shiro-chan... hehe, tuve que cambiarlo para que... encaje XD**

**Segundo, disculpen si se me olvidan algunas tildes -.- ... de verdad son tediosas U¬¬**

**Tercero, ... ... ... creo que nada mas XD .. esta bien! comencemos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nieve?**

Era un dia como cualquiera en Mahora Gakuen. Una chica pelirroja junto con otra chica de cabello marron y un pequeño niño, quien resultaba ser su profesor, corrian rápidamente hacia la escuela, al parecer su reloj despertador no sonó a tiempo.

"Esto es tu culpa, Negi!" la chica pelirroja, Asuna, se quejó "Porque tenias que usar ese estúpido hechizo?!"

"Gomen gomen!" Negi se disculpó "Creí que sería buena idea encantarlo… para hacerlo más efectivo"

"Pues no lo es! Ni siquiera sonó!"

"Mou Asuna, deja de resondrarlo…" dijo la chica de cabellos marrones, Konoe Konoka "aun está en entrenamiento" añadió para calmar las cosas

"Si si lo sé"

Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo, incluso un poco antes de que sonara la campana que indica el inicio de las clases. Asuna inmediatamente se dirigió a su asiente para descansar después de haber corrido tanto, Konoka la siguió de cerca pero se detuvo en medio del camino ante un asiento vacío, el asientó que pertenecía a su amiga de la infancia y guardaespaldas: Sakurazaki Setsuna _"mmm en donde está? Secchan generalmente llega antes que nosotros… espero que esté bien"_ Konoka se dijo así misma

No mucho después la campana sonó y Negi dio comienzo a su 'aburrida y normal' clase de inglés, con algunas discusiones que terminaron en una gran pelea entre Asuna y Ayaka. Mientras estas dos chicas atrajeron la atención de sus compañeras, Konoka estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos sobre Setsuna, estaba muy preocupada por no verla en clases.

_"Donde puede estar?"_

"-noka"

"_oh no y si fue transferida a otra escuela?"_

"heeyy!"

"_Pero al menos me hubiera dejado una nota o algo… mou…"_

"KONOKA!" Asuna gritó y golpeó el escritorio que compartía con Konoka para llamar la atención de la maga

"uh? Asuna, que sucede?" Konoka preguntó inocentemente

"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti!" Asuna le respondió "Te he estado llamando todo este tiempo. La campana del recreo sonó, sabes?"

"En serio? Vaya! Creo que estaba perdida hehe" Konoka dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que su amiga se preocupara " no es nada, vamos!"

Después de un rato el recreo terminó y las alumnas del aula 3-A regresaban a su salón. Konoka aun estaba preocupada por su amiga que aun no aparecía, y naturalmente Asuna se dio cuenta de aquello (la verdad es que eso sospechaba desde que vio el asiento de Setsuna vacio esta mañana)

"Porque no le preguntas a Mana-chan" la pelirroja sugirió de la nada

"Eh? Preguntarle que?" Konoka le dijo ya que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando

"Sobre Setsuna-san" Asuna respondió y dejo salir una pequeña risita "has estado algo deprimida por ella, verdad?"

"Como lo supiste?" Konoka preguntó confundida, ella nunca le mencionó nada a Asuna sobre esto antes.

"Hehehe! Es tan obvio!" Asuna dijo "pero bueno, ve a preguntarle a Mana-chan… tal vez ella sepa donde esta Setsuna-san" y con eso la pelirroja caminó a su asiento

"Tiene razón, tal vez Mana-chan sepa que pasó con secchan" Konoka pensó y se dispuso a acercarse a Mana quien estaba parada junto a una ventana "Nee Mana-chan" Konoka dijo sonriendo

"mmm? Ah Konoka-san" Mana respondió muy cortésmente "quieres saber donde está Setsuna, o me equivoco?"

_"Eh!? En serio soy tan predecible?_" Konoka pensó sorprendida "h-hai, sabes donde podría estar?"

"Esta mañana se ofreció para hacer mis patrullas" Mana dijo y miró por la ventana "lo que es muy raro por cierto"

"oh ok gra-" Konoka iba a agradecerle por el dato pero detuvo sus palabras al ver algo extraordinariamente extraño en esa época del año.

"Uh? Que sucede?"

"Nieve" Konoka dijo señalando pequeñas masas de nieve que caían del cielo, de repente una brisa helada recorrió todo el salón al igual que la escuela entera y todos se estremecieron por el frío. Las alumnas de 3-A empezaron a preguntarse qué estaba pasando, era primavera así que ¿por qué de repente hace tanto frío?

"Es el fin del mundo!" una chica gritó

"No! debe ser un fantasma!" dijo otra haciendo que Sayo pensara _"pero yo no hice nada_" nadie sabía lo que ocurría, a excepción de un pequeño grupo que inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que era "_magia"_

A pesar del frío las clases continuaron, pero luego de unos minutos la campana empezó a sonar y Takahaka-sensei entró al salón de clases "Lo siento Negi-kun, las clases serán canceladas por un tiempo" él le dijo a su pequeño colega "la nieve está incrementando y cada vez le pone más frio así que las alumnas tendrán que regresar a sus dormitorios"

Todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus habitación de inmediato, todos estaban temblando por el frío pero se sintieron aliviados cuando llegaron a sus cuartos y prendieron la calefacción.

"Wuah! Que frío!" Negi se queó mientras se cubría con una manta "creí que Inglaterra era helado pero vaya sorpresa!"

"Seguro que no tienes nada que ver con esto?" Asuna, levantando una ceja, le preguntó a su pequeño profesor "no usaste magia o algo por el estilo?"

"Claro que no!" Negi dijo en su defensa y ambos empezaron a discutir de nuevo sobre el uso de magia. Por su parte, Konoka veía a través de la ventana esperando ver a su querida amiga caminar hacia el edificio, pero al no ver ninguna señal de ella empezó a preocuparse cada vez mas _"Secchan, en donde estas?"_

"um voy a salir un momento" Konoka dijo de la nada y llamó la atención de sus dos amigos quienes dejaron de discutir para verla "tengo que revisar algo" la maga dijo antes de que ellos la detuvieran y se fue.

_"Por favor que esté ahí! Por favor que esté ahí!_" Konoka repita mentalmente mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Setsuna a toda prisa.

*toc-toc*

"secchan?" Konoka llamó y pegó una oreja a la puerta con la intención de escuchar algo "estas ahí?" ella volvió a hablar pero no hubo respuesta

"Konoka-san?" dijo la profunda voz de Mana quien se acercaba a la maga, la morena también había decidido ir a buscar a su compañera a su habitación "parece que no aun no ha llegado" comentó la pistolera.

"Tenemos que buscarla, Mana-chan!" Konoka dijo desesperadamente "que tal si está herida y no puede moverse?"

"Ok ok, tranquilízate primero," Mana dijo y Konoka dio un gran respiro para calmarse "bien ahora vamos a buscarla"

_**Punto de vista de Setsuna (vaya! suena mejor en ingles XD… Setsuna's POV)**_

_**5:00 am**_

El reloj despertador sonó y me levanté rápidamente para ir a entrenar en los alrededores del campus como todos los días. Esta mañana era realmente tranquila, encontré solo un demonio e nivel bajo husmeando por el bosque, nada peligroso en verdad aunque tuve que deshacerme de él… creo que me estaba gustando este dia.

"Bien hora de correr" me dije a mi misma y empecé a correr alrededor de la gran cancha de futbol (soccer) de la escuela

_**7:00 am**_

"Creo que ya es tiempo de que vuela y-" me detuve de golpe cuando sentí la presencia de alguien vigilándome, quise rastrearla pero desapareció muy rápido _"que extraño…"_

'Casualmente' pase por la habitación de Tatsumiya mientras regresaba a mi dormitorio, me ofrecí para hacer sus patrullas de la mañana ya que aun me estaba preocupada por esa presencia. Pensé que tal vez era otro demonio intentando acercarse a Ojousama… a pesar de mi preocupación no le dije nada a mi compañera.

_**9:30 am**_

Esa extraña presencia no volvió a aparecer, solo nos cuantos demonios por ahí y por allá pero nada serio _"mou… no he visto a Kono-chan hoy_" pensé después de sentarme bajo un árbol, empecé a imaginarme la imagen de Kono-chan sonriéndome pero de repente sentí que algo muy frío tocó mi nariz "_eh? Nieve?"_ me pregunté "_pero estamos en primavera como-"_ y ahí estaba de nuevo, la misteriosa presencia volvió así que desenvainé a Yuunagi "Quien está ahí!?" dije en voz alta pero no hubo respuesta.

Sentí que la presencia se movió rápidamente así que la seguí, siempre estuve alerta en caso de que sea una trampa. Esa cosa se movía rápido, la seguí hasta el bosque y… desapareció "Q-qué ocurrió?" me pregunté en voz alta y me relajé un poco pensando que solo era mi imaginación.

"Tú…" una voz detrás de mí dijo y rápidamente volteé "Tú sabes en donde está!" una chica con cabello blanco dijo y de la nada me atacó, sus movimiento fueron tan rapidos que ni siuiera me dio tiempo de pensar… de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

"_Donde… donde estoy?" me pregunté y de repente escuché el llanto de alguien, parecía que una niña estuviera llorando. Volteé a ambos lados en busca de alguna persona pero lo único que alcanzaba a ver era oscuridad… hasta que una muchacha apreció en frente mio_

"_Lo siento mucho, esto es mi culpa" dijo la chica_

"_Ojousama?" pensé, su voz era muy parecida pero me di cuenta que su cabello y ojos eran negros, además su piel era muy palida… casi como la nieve._

"_Que quieres decir?" le pregunté_

"_Es mi culpa que ella te atacara" la chica me respondió "que shiro-chan te atacara"_

"_shiro-chan?" repetí, creo que se estaba refiriendo a aquella chica de cabello blanco "la conoces?"_

_La chica asintió con la cabeza "ella es…" dijo algo pero no alcancé a escucharla, su voz se oía cada vez mas lejos de mí._

"Ahí está!" _escuché una voz familiar_

"oh Dios! Secchan!!" _acaso es…?_

**Normal POV/¿PDV?**

Mana y Konoka encontraron a Setsuna inconsciente tirada en el suelo cubierto de nieve, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, algunas mas graves que otras. Asi que rápidamente, Mana cargó a su compañera a su habitación (la de Setsuna) y, una vez dentro, Konoka empezó a curarla con su magia aunque no logró curarla por completo ya que había olvidado su carta en su habitación.

"No te preocupes, estará bien…" Mana le aseguró y luego caminó hacia la puerta "intentaré buscar al responsable de todo eso, luego se lo reportaré al director… nos vemos luego"

"Ok, ten cuidado" Konoka dijo sin quitar la vista de su herida amiga

_**Punto de vista de Setsuna**_

"_oww… que sucedió?" me pregunté mentalmente "todo me duele… menos" me dije, era como si alguien me hubiera curado pero no recuerdo nada de eso._

"Por favor que esté bien, por favor que esté bien"_ escuché una voz a la distancia, sabía muy bien de quien era voz pero como fue que me encontró. Aun estaba hablando conmigo misma cuando sentí que una calida y suave mano sostenía la mía._

**Normal POV/¿PDV?**

Setsuna empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, al abrir lo ojos lo primero que vió fue a su querida Ojousama sollozando y sosteniendo su mano, al parecer Konoka estaba muy metida en ella misma porque aun no notaba que su amiga había despertado ya.

Por otro lado, Setsuna se percató que la princesa empezaba a dejar caer algunas lágrimas así que con su otra mano las limpió. Konoka sintió una suave mano en su rostro, ella levantó la mirada para ver a su Secchan quien estaba sentada y sonriéndole "por favor no llores más, Kono-chan" la espadachín le dijo para que se calmara.

Konoka se sintió muy feliz no solo por ver que su amiga se encontraba bien sino también porque ella la llamó con su antiguo apodo que usaba cuando era pequeña, Konoka se abalanzó contra Setsuna haciendo que esta ultima cayeran hacia atrás con la maga sobre ella… obviamente Setsuna se había sonrojado desde que Konoka la vio.

"Secchan no baka! Estuve muy preocupada por ti!" Konoka dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

"gomen" Setsuna se disculpó mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Konoka "Te prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo, así no llores por favor"

Konoka asisntió con la cabeza "ne Secchan," ella dijo un tímidamente, Setsuna se sorprendió un poco ante el extraño cambió en Konoka "p-podemos quedarnos así por un momento?"

"uh ah… c-claro" la shinmeiryuu dijo sonrojándose

"Gracias" Konoka dijo y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga para luego susurrarle "Me gusta cuando me abrazas asi" dijo ella, ambas estaban sonrojadas ahora pero ninguna podía ver a la otra.

"uumm a-a mi tam-también me g-gusta" Setsuna balbuceó y rápidamente las dos se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

**Shiroki: que tal? les gustó? Un.n ... es un poco corto pero es solo el comienzo :D**

**Konoka: oh muy bien hecho shiro-chan ^^**

**Shiroki: gracias! ... hey, donde estan Sakurazaki y Kagurazaka?**

**Konoka: Asuna aun está encerrada en esa botella y Secchan está ayudando a Negi-kun a encontrar una forma de sacarla de ahi ^^**

**Shiroki: EEK! ... creo que me pasé de la raya... hehe ... uumm entonces... haras la seccion de opiniones tu sola?**

**Konoka: exacto! ahora comienza "Negima! El rincón de opiniones, ideas, criticas y demas"**

**Shiroki: cambiaste el nombre (otra vez)... y es mas largo -.- **

**Konoka: pero suena lindo no? ^^ ... bueno, Shiro-chan tu eres la autora asi que está prohibido que des tu opnion hehe**

**Shiroki: Queee... p-pero T_T**

**Konoka. asi que yo daré la mía! ... me gustó! :D ... pero estuve muy preocupada por secchan... no lo vuelvas a hacer!**

**Shiroki: hai hai...**

**Konoka: minna-san! por favor escriban sus opniones sobre la historia tambien... de esta forma shiro-chan podrá mejorar algunas cosas ^^**

**Shiroki: *suspiro* ... :O ya es hora de dormir... bien, se despide Shiroki! ^^ ... que tengan Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo (de nuevo XD)**

**PD: una pequeña nota a Secchan-Ale... cuando subiras el siguiente capitulo de tu historia? XD ... y para todos aquellos que estan leyendo esto: animense a escribir sus historias :D**

**Editada la ultima parte! Un.n ... Yamasaqui gracias por avisarme de esa linea :D**


	2. Prisionera

**Shiroki: *jadea* ... terminé... _aunque me faltan muchas tildes aun -.-_**

**Asuna: bien por ti... estaba a punto de tomar control de tu laptop u.u**

**Konoka: hehe... y bien shiro-chan, como estas? ^^**

**Shiroki: -.- .. impaciente ... quiero que salga ya el siguiente episodio del manga traducido . **

**Setsuna. oioi, eres muy desesperada... el manga salió en plena celebracion de Navidad, sabes'**

**Shiroki: se! XD... bueno bueno, no nos sagamos del tema... eehh.. antes de empezar, responderé los review que dejaron ^^**

** -Yamasaqui: Ya te respondí antes pero bueno xD... gracias por decirme lo de la parte no traducida U^^, y lo shiro tuve que cambiarlo para que encaje XD**

** -Kona-chan: Gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes intentaré traducir lo mas rapido que pueda ^^**

** -Secchan-Ale: hehe disculpa soy muy impaciente *Setsuna me golpea* -.-... gracias y espero que subas el sgte capitulo (al igual que tus otras dos historias :D)**

**Asuna: fue todo?**

**Shiroki: si por que?**

**Setsuna: tienes muy pocos fans sabes u.u**

**Shiroki: O.O... **

**Konoka: Asuna! Secchan! eso no se dice!!!**

**Shiroki: T_T ... no importa! jum!... con tal de que aumente las historias en la sección en español... seguiré escribiendo T^T ... comencemos**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prisonera**

La nieve siguió cayendo durante horas, todo estaba cubierto por una capa blanca ahora y por si fuera poco, la temperatura descendía con el transcurso del día. Es por eso que el director de Mahora Gakuen, Konoe Konoemon, decició suspender las clases del día y mandar a los alumnos a sus habitaciones donde estarían a salvo del frío.

Los campos de la escuela estaban desiertos, casi parecía un pueblo fantasma. Pero, a pesar de la nieve y el frío (y la orden de no dejar sus habitaciones) Mana se dirigía rápidamente a la oficina del viejo Konoemon ya que tenía que informar sobre cierto incidente.

_*Knock knock*_

"Pase" dijo el anciano desde adentro de su oficina y Mana abrió la puerta para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia "Oh Tatsumiya-kun, esperaba que vinieras mas tarde"

"Hai, pero algo ocurrió," Mana respondió bastante seria "al parecer tenemos un intruso en la escuela"

"hmm, un demonio tal vez?" Konoemon preguntó pero Mana no estaba muy segura de eso.

"La verdad fue Setsuna quien se encontró con él" Mana respondió para luego añadir que su compañera había sido atacada por este intruso.

"Oh Dios! Como está ella?" Konoemon preguntó preocupado por Setsuna

"Hai, su nieta está cuidandola ahora"

"Ya veo…" Konoemon dijo con una sonrisa de alivio, él sabía que si Konoka estaba con Setsuna no habría de que preocuparse "Oh Tatsumiya-kun, puedo pedirte un favor?" Konoemon dijo y la morena asintió con la cabeza, el viejo director luego se paró y le entregó una carta "Puedes enviarle esto a Tahakata-sensei?" él dijo y después añadió "puedes leerla si quieres"

Mana levantó una ceja, le daba un poco de curiosidad así que abrió la carta para después leerla "Ah con todo respeto, está seguro de esto?" ella preguntó

"Nieve en primavera no es común, Tatsumiya-kun" Konoemon dijo mientras volteaba su mirada a la ventana "esto fue causado por algun mago… o demonio" el sabio Konoe dijo y pausó un momento "los estudiantes estarán en peligro si esto continua"

"Hai, tiene razón" Mana admitió "bueno entonces, enviaré esto de inmediato" la pistolera dijo y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Konoka POV:**

**(A/N: creo que eso es lo pondré cuando la narración lo haga algún personaje en especifico -.- Un.n)**

_Pareciera que estoy flotando en el espacio, todo esta muy oscuro aquí pero no tengo miedo… es extraño, de alguna forma me siento segura, es como si tuviera a un angel a mi lado que me cuida y protege de todo… que tonta! Por supuesto que tengo una, Secchan…_

_"Donde estas?" escuché una voz femenina que me sacó de mis pensamientos, creo que me estaba llamando pero no me resulta familiar._

_"Ahí estas" escuché la voz detrás de mi asi que volteé y encontré a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules frente a mi, la chica extendió su mano hacia mi "Estaba preocupada, vamos"_

_"Quién eres?" le pregunté_

_"Solo toma mi mano y regresaremos a casa"_

_"regresar?" me pregunté mentalmente, eso no sonaba nada bueno… empezaba a tener un poco de miedo "n-no quiero irme" le dije y su expresión cambió, pareciera como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos con eso._

_"Esa chica de cabello negro te hizo algo" ella dijo muy calmada pero luego sentí como una gran fuerza provenía de ella, sus ojos azules se habían tornado rojos brillantes "haré que pague por eso" añadió ella, su voz estaba llena de odio… sus palabras me hicieron temblar._

_"No…"_

**Normal POV**

Konoka y Setsuna se habían quedado dormidas desde la mañana después que hayan regresado todos a sus respectivas habitaciones; ya era muy tarde, el reloj digital en la mesa al lado de la cama de Setsuna marcaba las 6 y 30 pm. Setsuna estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, después de todo estaba cansada y herida por ese encuentro con una misteriosa chica. Sin embargo Konoka no parecía estar pasándola muy bien en sus sueños.

"No la lastimes!!" ella despertó asustada pero después de darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño se calmó _"vaya… una pesadilla"_ ahora que ya estaba relajada, recordó que aun estaba en los brazos de Setsuna _"si que se parece a un angel… y aun mas cuando duerme!"_ la maga pensó mientras sus mejillas levemente se tornaban rosadas.

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna murmuró y luego sonrió, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados por lo que Konoka supuso que su amiga estaba hablando dormida.

"Secchan está soñando conmigo!" Konoka pensó muy feliz para luego acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Setsuna; de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una muy enojada Asuna entró.

"Konoka! Ahí estás! Te he estado buscando por-" Asuna dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de la shinmeiryuu pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando se fijo en la posición en la que estaban sus amigas "aah.. que rayos han estado haciendo aquí solas?"

"Ah? Eh n-nada!" Konoka dijo nerviosamente "no es lo que parece, en serio" la maga intentó zafarse del abrazo de Setsuna, pero esta última no ayudaba mucho ya que cada vez que Konoka se alejaba, Setsuna la traía más hacia ella.

"Oh de verdad?" Asuna dijo con una sonrisa burlona para despues reirse un poco "creo que mejor las dejo solas" la pelirroja dijo y volteó para salir pero antes de dar un solo paso se acordó de algo importante "Oh espera! no puedo! Tengo algo urgente que decirles"

"Que es, Asuna?" la maga preguntó

"Primero hay que despertarla" Asuna dijo señalando a la durmiente espadachín. Konoka la sacudió suavemente pero eso no funcionó, pero luego se le ocurrió una gran idea de la que estaba completamente segura no fallaría.

"Secchan sálvame!" Konoka gritó y Setsuna abrió sus ojos de golpe, había cambiado a su modo 'salvar-a-la-princesa', tenía a su fiel espada Yuunagi en mano pero… no había ningún peligro cerca.

"Uh? Que sucede, ojousama?" Setsuna preguntó confundida

Konoka se molestó al escuchar ese nombre otra vez asi que decidió molestarla un poco "oh no es nada, intentaba despertate… en verdad duermes mucho" la maga dijo y luego pausó "ne secchan… de casualidad… he estado en tus sueño?"

_"Como lo supo!?_" Setsuna pensó con una cara muy sorprendida

"Hablaste dormida" Konoka respondió como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos "además… no me soltabas por nada…" Konoka dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga "es mas, cada vez te acercabas mas y mas hacia mi" Konoka dijo con una voz muy seductora y enfatizando la palabra 'mas'.

"ah mmm uh" Setsuna intentaba decir algo en su efensa pero no podia hablar claramente por la cercanía de su pricnesa que la ponía muy nerviosa.

"Oigan! Aun estoy aquí!" Asuna gritó salvando a Setsuna de un masivo sangrado de nariz.

"Ah si lo siento Asuna hehe" Konoka dijo con una sonrisa "solo quería molestar a secchan un poco… entonces, que era la cosa tan importante que tenias que decirnos?"

"Hubo un anuncio esta tarde," Asuna comenzó y después imitó la voz de Takahata-sensei "Las clases serán suspendidas hasta que el clima vuelva a la normalidad, hasta entonces todos los alumnos deben dejar el campus y regresar a sus hogares"

"eh? Porque oji-chan haría eso?" Konoka preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado

"Ni idea," Asuna respondió "pero hay que estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar luego" la pelirroja dijo, definitamente algo gran estaba a punto de pasar. Setsuna sospechaba que esto tenía algo que ver con la misteriosa de chica que la atacó está mañana.

"Asuna-san, puedes cuidar a Ojousama por un momento" Setsuna dijo y se puso de pie para luego coger a Yuunagi.

"Eh? Secchan a donde vas?" Konoka la detuvo cogiendola de la mano, su rostro reflejaba preocupacion y un poco de tristeza "no debes con esas heridas, aun no estás completamente curada"

"No se preocupe Ojousama" Setsuna dijo con una sonrisa "estaré bien, solo iré a la oficina del director"

"Entonces iré contigo!"

"No!" Setsuna dijo con una voz más seria pero luego se calmó "perdón pero si el director ordenó que todos se fueran a casa es porque hay peligro por los alrededores… Ojousama, debe quedarse aquí, los talismanes en mi habitación la protegerán"

"Pero…" Konoka dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada "no quiero que te vayas" dijo la maga, Setsuna se sorprendió ante sus sinceras palabras y sonrió para luego acercarse y susurrarle algo al oído.

"Yo tampoco, pero tengo que hacerlo… no te preocupes, volveré pronto" dijo la espadachín y luego, por extraño que parezca, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, seguidamente volteó a ver a su pelirroja amiga "Cuida de ella por favor, Asuna-san" Setsuna dijo y después salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Konoka estaba estática, no sabía cuál era ese extraño sentimiento que tenía en aquel momento, felicidad, nerviosismo, ansiedad, ella no lo sabía "me besó… aunque fue solo en la mejilla, pero me besó!!" en verdad no podía creer que su tímida amiga hubiera sido capaz de ser tan cariñosa.

"Asi que… que estaban haciendo?" Asuna preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro

* * *

Setsuna caminaba lo mas rápido possible como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, los latidos de su corazón estaban muy acelerados _"oh Dios! Que acabo de hacer?"_ se preguntó _"que le dire ahora!?"_ su mente se llenó de confusión y miedo, cual sería su excusa? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar una buena respuesta. Pero de repente sintió una brisa muy helada, luego una extraña neblina cubrió los pasillos _"Kuso! Debe ser ella"_ se dijo mentalmente "Muestrate!" Setsuna gritó a la nada mientras desenvainaba a Yuunagi.

"Eres algo terca, verdad?" dijo la chica de cabello blanco mientras aparecía frente a la shinmeiryuu "en donde la tienes?"

"De que estás hablando?" Setsuna le preguntó sin entender a quien se referia ella.

"No juegues conmigo!" la desconocida dijo, empezaba a perder la paciencia "su olor está impregnado en ti" la chica dijo entre dientes y sus ojos se tornaron a un color rojo brillantes.

"U-un demonio!?" Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron como patos al dares cuenta de ello, pero se sorpendió aun mas cuando se percató que tipo de demonio era "Uzoku…"

"hm, casi aciertas…" la chica le dijo con una sonrisa "soy mitad demonio," ella corrigió "ahora dime… en donde la tienes? O acaso debo torturarte para que me digas?" al parecer la chica estaba empezando a irritarse mucho, por lo que no espero una respuesta y se lanzó hacia Setsuna con la intención de clavarle sus garras en el corazón.

Setsuna fue tomada por sorpresa pero logró esquivarla a tiempo "como piensas pelear sin un arma?" ella preguntó y la chica lanzó una carcajada bastante burlona.

"Haha! Así que me pides que te mate, eh?" la chica dijo, luego extendió su mano derecha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una espada negra apareció "bien, como tu quieras… acabemos con ella Kurogami" ella le dijo a su espada (al parecer se llamaba Kurogami).

La chica rápidamente se movió y apareció frente a Setsuna en menos de un segundo para luego atacarla, pero Setsuna bloqueo su ataque con Yuunagi aunque no pudo atacar así que dio un salto hacia atrás "_argh! Aún sigo lastimada de la ultima batalla_" ella se dijo al tocar el suelo. Su oponente aprovecho su momento de debilidad y empezó a atacarla sin piedad, lo único que podía hacer Setsuna era bloquear.

"Haha! Que sucede? Eso es lo uncio que puedes hacer?" la chica se burló

"_Rayos! Que puedo hacer ahora?"_ Setsuna empezaba a desesperarse, ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos intentando pensar en algun plan que puedo salvarla, estaba tan metida en si misma que no se dio cuenta que la chica rápidamente apareció detras de ella y la pateó, haciendo que Setsuna impacté contra una pared.

"Ahora dime…" la chica le ordenó apuntando su espada hacia la cabeza de Setsuna, pero esta ultima dno dijo nada "hmp, no me dejas otra opción… muere!" ella levantó su espada pero antes que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento, alguien la golpeó muy fuerte y la mandó –literalmente- volando hacia el otro lado del pasillo _"pero que-?!"_ Setsuna dijo mentalmente

"No te atrevas a tocar a nuestra amiga!" la voz de la pelirroja dijo. La niebla se dispersó y ahí estaban Asuna, frente a una sorprendida Setsuna, y Konoka que se agachó rápidamente a tratar las heridas de su amiga.

"Secchan, resiste!" Konoka dijo y empezó a curar las heridas de su guardaespaldas quien estaba demasiado cansada y golpeada como para hablar.

"quien lo diría! Trajiste a tus amigos…" la chica dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo en su ropa "pero eso no hará ningu-" ella se detuvo sorprendida al ver a Konoka (cosa que Setsuna notó) "hime-"

"Ahora Negi!" Asuna gritó y Negi apareció de la nada

"_Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!_" dijo él rápidamente y una cuerdas de agua aparecieron de la punta de su bastón. La chica ahora se encontraba atada por estas cuerdas mágicas y no podía zafarse.

* * *

"Hah! No te ves tan fuerte ahora, enana!" Asuna se burló de la chica quien volteó la mirada y no dijo nada.

"Asuna-san!" Negi dijo para tomar control del asunto y después miró a la chica atada "bien, ahora dinos," la voz del pequeño profesor sonaba muy seria "que es lo quieres de Setsuna-san?" él preguntó y todos esperaron una respuesta; sin embargo, la chica no dijo nada.

"Mataku!" Asuna empezaba a ponerse impaciente, ella caminó hacia la chica y empezó a sacudirla "dinos de una vez por todas que es lo que quieres!"

"A-Asuna-san! No creo que esa sea un buena forma de hacerla hablar!" Negi dijo e intentó detenerla

"ne ne Secchan… no se parece un poco a ti?" Konoka preguntó inocentemente, poco ella sabia que esa pregunta traería graves consecuencias y llevaría a un final inesperado.

"EEHH?!"

* * *

**Shiroki: y ahi queda! por ahora :D ...**

**Asuna: haaai~... empecemos con nuestra seccion ... "Negima! El rincon de las opiniones, criticas, ideas, entre otras cosas!"**

**Setsuna: por que siento que el titulo se alarga cada vez mas -.-**

**Konoka: hai! hoy tenemos un invitado especial... pasa por favor!**

**Negi: Konbawa ... Negi Springfield desu! ..**

**Asuna: todos te conocen Negi U¬¬... solo dinos que opinas**

**Negi: h-hai... etto... me gusto muchoo, en especial la parte en la que entro de la nada y recito un hechizo! fue tan genial!**

**Konoka: hehe Negi-kun kawaii ^^ ... uh-oh se nos acabó el tiempo!**

**Setsuna: eh? pero acabamos de comenzar, ojousama... que sucede?**

**Konoka: mou secchan, me prometiste que saldriamos en una cita ...**

**Setsuna: e-eehh...!! ah c-cita.. e-esa no fue la palabra que uso antes...**

**Asuna: oohh... bien bien! si es una cita podemos terminar ahora ... **

**Setsuna: p-p-pero... *Konoka la agarra del brazo***

**Konoka: iku iku! *se van***

**Shiroki: aa los jovenes de ahora ... *Asuna me golpea***

**Asuna: te recuerdo que tienes nuestra edad u.u**

**Shiroki: en realidad eso fue hace años.. jaja! asi que soy mayor que ustedes!**

**Negi: oh! ella tiene razón! su edad es- *Shiroki le cubre la boca***

**Shiroki: un misterio jaja!... oh vaya vaya, se me hizo tarde para dormir (Asuna: que bebé U¬¬)... *cough cough* bueno eehh... gracias por leer XD, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y si alguien se dio cuenta ... he cambiado el final de esta vez (ya que es diferente a como acaba en 2° capitlo de la version en ingles n.n)... y si! eso quiere decir que... cambiaé muuuchas cosas.. muajaja! ...eeehhh si bueno, porque? ... mmm no lo sé, eran algunas ideas que tenía cuando escribi esto al comienzo (pero por falta de vocabulario y muuuchas fallas en grammar no las puse hehe)... mm.. algo mas? ... mmm creo que no, solo agradecerles por leer y comentar esta historia ^^ ... oh! intentaré colgar alguna imagen de los OC's ... si conecto mi escaner -.- ... hehe no vayan a burlarse de mis dibujos Un.n... soy mejor escritora que dibujante u.u ... y eso que no escribo tan bien, eh! hehe... oh! me apagan la luz o.O... hehe se despide Shiroki! ^^ **

**Feliz Año 2010 a todos!!! :D**

**(con eso les digo que el siguiente capitulo lo posteo despues de año nuevo XD)**


	3. Amiga o enemiga?

**Shiroki: wuh! otro capitulo mas!**

**Setsuna: creí que actualizarías despues de Año Nuevo**

**Shiroki: si pero.. mmm digamos que necesitaba hacer un anuncio lo mas rapido posible**

**Konoka: ooh Shiro-chan parece emocionada, no me digas que finalmente te casarás? :O**

**Shiroki: queeee? claro que no! solo tengo 16 o.O**

**Asuna: y nos dijo su edad! jaja**

**Shiroki: rayos U¬¬... oh bueno, comencemos de una vez**

**Negi: que hay del anuncio?**

**Shiroki: lo verán al final del capitulo XD!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Amiga o enemiga?**

Extraños sucesos ocurrian en la escuela Mahora, desde muy temprano habia estado nevando aunque sea primavera luego, Setsuna es encontrada en los alrededores de la escuela inconsciente y con heridas graves, aparentemente una misteriosa chica la atacó. Ahora, esa misteriosa chica de cabello blanco aparece frente a Setsuna de nuevo exigiéndole que le diga en donde está una cierta persona, y fue ahí cuando una ardiente lucha se desató. Setsuna estaba malherida por su último encuentro y no podía defenderse muy bien, parecía el fin para ella pero afortunadamente Asuna y Konoka aparecieron en el momento justo para salvarla. Al final, Negi apareció de la nada recitando un conjuro que ató a la chica con cuerdas de agua… ahora solo quedaba interrogarla.

Claro que nadie esperaba que la chica respondiera a sus preguntas, cada vez Negi intentaba sacarle algún dato ella giraba la cabeza y no decía nada, de verdad que era problemática. Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle del que –al parecer- solo Konoka se dio cuenta.

"ne ne Secchan," la maga dijo "no se parece un poco a ti?" ella preguntó, sus amigos miraron a Setsuna y después a la extraña chica… efectivamente, eran casi idénticas.

"EEHH!?" Asuna, Negi y la misma Setsuna gritaron al unisono

"S-setsuna-san acaso tienes alguna hermana gemela?" Negi preguntó

"C-claro que no!" Setsuna respondió mientras pensaba "que rayos ocurre aqui?!"

"Ahm bueno bueno, primero calmémonos" Asuna propuso para tomar control de la situación "será mejor que le informemos de esto al director"

"Hai, bien pensado Asuna-san" Negi dijo y se puso de pie, él les indicó a Setsuna y a Konoka que llevaran la intrusa a la habitación de esta última, mientras él y Asuna irían a buscar al director "si sucede algo usen sus cartas para comunicarse conmigo" el niño dijo al final y después se separaron.

* * *

"mmm…" Konoka dijo mirando a la intrusa quien intentaba no verla a los ojos. No hace mucho habían llegado a su habitación y, para reforzar la seguridad, Setsuna había hecho una pequeña barrera mágica con sus talismanes alrededor de su prisionera.

Konoka se sentó frente a esta inspeccionando cada detalle de ella, quería comprobar si de verdad era igual a Setsuna "mmm" volvió a decir la maga mientras se acercaba mas a la chica quien empezaba a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada de Konoka.

"Ano… Ojousama, puedo preguntar algo?" Setsuna dijo viendola desde atrás, Konoka asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a la chica "que está haciendo?"

"Lo aprendí en una serie de T.V," comenzó a explicar Konoka "dicen que si miras fijamente a alguien, esta persona te dirá todas sus verdades"

"Ah… claro, lo que usted diga ojousama" Setsuna respondió

"Ademas," Konoka agregó volteando a ver a su amiga "quería ver si ella es tan _kawaii_ como tú hehe" ella dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Setsuna se sonrojara.

"O-Ojousama!"

"Asi que tu eres la princesa de este mundo…" una voz dijo, era la misteriosa chica que las estaba viendo con una mirada inexpresiva

"Prin.." Setsuna empezó

"cesa?" y Konoka completó la pregunta, ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura de lo que la chica decia pero estaban ansiosas por escucharla… claro que para eso habría un pequeño riesgo que tenía que correr.

"Libérenme y les contaré lo que ocurrió" la chica dijo, a lo que Setsuna se negó rotundamente. La chica no dijo mas, no parecía muy interesada en contarles su historia o al menos eso era lo que su rostro mostraba. Sin embargo, una vocecita en la cabeza de Konoka le decía que confiaran en ella, que no les haría daño… y que la ayudaran.

"Secchan… libérala" Konoka dijo luego de un rato, su mirada estaba fija en la chica quien la veía un poco sorprendida de su decisión.

"Ojousama, qué esta diciendo? Si hago eso usted estará en peligro!" Setsuna dijo argumentando que sería mejor dejarla dentro de la barrera hasta que Negi y Asuna volvieran con noticias el director.

"Secchan solo confía en mí," Konoka dijo con una voz muy suave "no nos lastimará" Setsuna tragó saliva, no estaba segura de porque pero iba a hacerlo, si eso era lo que Konoka quería.

Setsuna lentamente se acercó a la prisionera y retiró los sellos que la retenían, para luego disolver las cuerdas mágicas que Negi había usado en ella, Setsuna luego se alejó de ella y se puso al lado de Konoka con su espada a la mano lista para atacar si algo malo pasaba.

Luego de haber sido liberada de su prisión y de las cuerdas mágicas, la chica de cabello blanco se arrodilló frente a Konoka y Setsuna "Lo siento mucho, por todo el daño que les he causado" dijo ella con una voz muy seria y cortés aunque muy arrepentida también.

"A-ah no te preocupes," Konoka dijo y rápidamente se acercó a la chica para levantar su mirada "estabas confundida y preocupada por alguien, verdad?" la maga preguntó con una voz muy dulce y la chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras Setsuna la veía con rabia… no le gustaba que alguien más estuviese tan cerca de su Ojousama.

"Bueno, cuéntanos tu historia entonces" Setsuna dijo con su voz seria mientras se sentaba frente a la pequeña mesa del centro, Konoka luego se sentó a lado de ella y le indicó a la chica que se sentara frente a ellas.

"Comencemos con las presentaciones, mi nombre es Konoe Konoka, un gusto conocerte" Konoka se presentó muy amigablemente, por otro lado Setsuna…

"Soy Sakurazaki Setsuna, guardaespaldas de Konoka-Ojousama" Setsuna dijo con frialdad

La desconocida chica inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego presentarse "Mucho gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Tsukigami Shiroki" la chica dijo para luego agregar algo mas "he venido hasta este mundo en busca de hime-sama" Shiroki dijo y lanzó una rápida mirada a Konoka quien sonrió.

"Pues creo que te equivocaste de princesa" Setsuna dijo al ver que su, antes, oponente estaba mirando a Konoka.

"Ah hai… lo siento mucho" Shiroki dijo sintiendo la ira de Setsuna

"Mou secchan, no seas tan descortés…" Konoka dijo con un puchero "fue solo un error" agregó la maga, Setsuna no pudo oponerse a ella aunque muy en el fondo pensaba _"claro! Un error que casi me cuesta la vida"_

"Entonces Shiroki-san, que le pasó a 'hime-sama'?" Konoka le preguntó

"Un misterioso sujeto se la llevó, intenté deternlo pero…" Shiroki bajo la mirada "no soy tan fuerte como creía" sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Konoka y de Setsuna, se les hacía muy conocidas.

"Y como es que diste con Mahora Gakuen?" Setsuna preguntó

"La Bruja de las Dimensiones me transportó aquí" Shiroki respondió, ambas chicas le dieron una mirada confundida pero antes de que Shiroki pudiera explicarles los ocurrido, una fuerte y oscura presencia rodeó la habitación.

"Q-que… es esto?" Setsuna preguntó sintiendo como la oscuridad se apoderaba del lugar, así que rápidamente tomó la mano de Konoka para no perderla de vista.

"Tengan cuidado," Shiroki dijo levantándose y cogiendo su arma "él usó el mismo truco cuando raptó a la princesa"

"S-secchan… tengo miedo" Konoka dijo aferrándose más a su guardián quien la rodeo con un brazo para consolarla.

"Veo que ya te has comunicado con la princesa y su guardian de este mundo" una voz grave y masculina dijo de la nada pero no había nadie mas que Setsuna, Konoka y Shiroki en la habitación.

"Muestrate, cobarde!" Shiroki gritó, su sangre estaba hirviendo en rabia y sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo brillante "O acaso usarás el mismo sucio truco de antes, eh!?"

"Que temperamental…" la voz dijo con un tono sarcástisco "no, ese truco solo lo uso con débiles como tú," dijo la voz, lo único que podía hacer Shiroki era apretar los dientes y puños "bueno iré directo al asunto… Sakurazaki Setsuna, será mejor que me entregues a la princesa por las buenas"

"Primero tendrás que matarme!" Setsuna dijo atrayendo a Konoka mas cerca a ella.

El misterioso e 'invisible' hombre dejó salir un suspiro de frustacion "Porque siempre les gusta el camino difícil?... En ese caso, prepárate para lo que ocurrirá si-"

"_Se Dissolvant Circumstantia Falsa_!" la voz de Negi gritó y la oscuridad que cubría la habitación se esfumó al igual que la misteriosa voz. Asuna y Negi entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Setsuna, Konoka y a la 'desconocida' chica tiradas en el suelo.

* * *

Setsuna lentamente abrió sus ojos pero al recordar lo que había ocurrido no hace mucho, se levantó rápidamente y buscó por todos lados a Konoka "Konoka-Ojousama!" ella llamó desesperada, tenía miedo de algo malo le hubiera ocurrido.

"Relájate Sakurazaki," la voz de Shiroki dijo, Setsuna volteó y notó que dicha chica estaba al lado de la cama amarrada de nuevo con las cuerdas mágicas de Negi "mira hacia el otro lado" Shiroki dijo y Setsuna giró la mirada para luego quedarse helada ante la vista. Konoka estuvo a lado suyo todo este tiempo!

Setuna dejo salir un suspiro de alivio pero luego volteó a ver a la, ahora, prisionera "se puede saber porqué estas atada?" ella preguntó en un tono un poco amigable, Shiroki solo movió sus hombros de arriba a abajo.

"Quién sabe?… cuando desperté ya estaba así," Shiroki dijo indiferente a ese hecho "supongo que tus amigos pensaron que hice algo"

"Y quién no? Después de atacarme como lo hiciste antes" Setsuna dijo sentándose en la cama.

"Te pedí disculpas o no?" Shiroki dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Y ante todo esto en donde estaban Asuna y Negi? Luego de asegurarse que la supuesta causante de todo este embrollo estuviese incapaz de moverse, ambos pelirrojos fueron en busca de Takamichi, ya que no lograron encontrar al director en ningún lado. Claro que al comienzo no les pareció muy buena idea dejar a sus amigas indefensas con la supuesta enemiga pero Negi puso doble seguridad en esas cuerdas, cosa que Shiroki no podría hacer ni un solo movimiento o de lo contrario Negi lo sentiría e irían a su rescate.

Setsuna estaba aburrida de esperar a que sus amigos regresen, sin mencionar incomoda. La mirada de Shiroki no la dejaba ni por un segundo, era como una pequeña niña que miraba lo que su madre -o hermana mayor- hacía, era insoportable.

"Qué tanto me miras?" Setsuna preguntó harta de esa molestia

"mmm… aun no puedo creer que tú seas mi 'yo' en este mundo" Shiroki respondió perezosamente

"Tu 'yo'… de que estás hablando? Y a qué mundo te refieres? A caso vienes del mundo mágico?" Setsuna lanzó pregunta tras pregunta.

"Ahm… los dos primeras preguntas son algo complicadas de contestar," Shiroki dijo y se levantó lentamente con cuidado para evitar que esa alarma mágica que Negi había puesto a las cuerdas se activara "pero te puedo asegurar que no provengo de Mundus Magicus" ella dijo y volteó para mirar la ventana, al parecer estaba a punto de irse.

"Dudo que puedas deshacerte de esas cuerdas tan-" la voz de Setsuna se detuvo cuando sintió un inmenso _Ki_ rodeaba a la chica en frente a ella, de repente las cuerdas desaparecieron y Shiroki sonrió victoriosa.

"Decías?" Shiroki se burló y después se subió a la pequeña mesa frente a la ventana para irse "no quiero causarles más problemas así que me iré…" ella volteó para luego saltar por la ventana sin antes decir: "cuida bien de tu princesa"

"Setsuna-san! Konoka-san! Estas bien?!" Negi entró abruptamente a la habitación, estaba alarmado ya que había sentido que sus cuerdas mágicas se había roto y pensó que tal vez la misteriosa chica podía lastimar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, cuando él y Asuna entraron a la habitación notaron que el ambiente estaba muy calmado, Konoka aun estaba durmiendo en su cama y al parecer Setsuna estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso con agua.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, sucedió algo?" Setsuna preguntó mientras salía de la cocina

"Esa es nuestra línea!" Asuna dijo de repente "En donde está tu gemela malvada?"

"Ella no es mi gemela!" Setsuna se quejó "y… no creo que sea malvada tampoco"

"Acaso te lavó el cerebro o que!?"Asuna gritó y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Konoka se despertó pero se quedo acostada en su cama "Ella te atacó, Setsuna-san!"

"Lo sé pero… fue un error, ella no es nuestra enemiga!" Setsuna dijo en su defensa a pesar de que muy en el fondo se preguntaba porque defendía a un completa desconocida.

"Secchan tiene razón" Konoka habló desde su cama y todos voltearon a verla, Setsuna corrió a su lado para asegurarse que no estuviera lastimada "estoy bien secchan" Konoka dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"A ti también te lavaron el cerebro Konoka!?" Asuna dijo

"Asuna-san por favor deja que nos expliquen" Negi dijo un poco serio y Asuna se calló

"Ya sé que es lo que ocurre," Konoka dijo, su voz parecía débil aunque solo Setsuna se percató de aquello "tuve un especie de visión…" la maga agregó y todos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras, ellos no sabían que los poderes de Konoka fuesen tan poderosos. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle sobre ese asunto, Konoka cayó inconsciente a los brazos de Setsuna.

"Ojousama!"

"Konoka!"

"Konoka-san!"

* * *

**Konoka: vaya! cambiaste practicamente todo el capitulo :O**

**Shiroki: lo sé, lo sé... pero así se hace mas emocionante... XD ahora nadie sabe que es lo que viene *risa malvada***

**Setsuna: *me golpea* para ya, y dinos que era ese anuncio**

**Shiroki: veo que la curiosidad te tiene loca no Sakurazaki?**

**Asuna: *me golpea* dinos ya que es**

**Shiroki: T_T dejen de pegarme -.- ... ahem! bueno eehh el anuncio es...abriré un foro para Negima XD**

**...**

**Asuna: era eso? un foro?! nos hiciste esperar tanto para un foro?!**

**Shiroki: TT__TT**

**Konoka: Asuna, no le grites... es que no hay ningun foro en español... y como Shiro-chan vio que la comunidad de fans de Negima está creciendo, ella creyó que sería buena idea crear un foro**

**Shiroki: uumm si algo asi... asi que uumm las inscripciones están abiertas... pueden escoger el personaje que ustedes quieran de Negima o crear el suyo, solo mandenme un MP para seprarles algun personaje Un.n**

**Setsuna: así que serás Administradora del foro... pero que hay de los moderadores**

**Shiroki. eso aun está por verse... dependiendo de la disponibilidad de tiempo de ellos y otras cosas XD**

**Asuna: aha! ... bueno bueno, creo que a la autora la están madando a dormir asi que nos vemos!**

**Shiroki: h-hey! no me estan mandando a dormir! apenas son las 8 pm o.O...**

**Setsuna: pero te están botando de la laptop -.-**

**Shiroki: cierto -.- ... eehh bueno nos leemos el siguiente año :D ... (oh! cierto, ya casi termino de colgar mis dibujos de los OC's... pondré los links en mi profile luego U-.-)... bien! entonces, que Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

**Asuna/Setsuna/Konoka/Negi: Feliz Año Nuevo! :D**

**EDITADO:**

**Asuna: *golpeandome* como fue que olvidaste algo tan importante!!**

**Shiroki: lo siento! lo siento! ... *ahem* si ah... olvidé poner: Gracias a todos lo que comentaron el capitulo anterior Un.n, y las respuestas a sus comentarios :D**

** -Yunagi8: Gracias! que bueno que te guste ^^ ... poco a poco iré traduciendo las demas :D**

** -yamasaqui: hehe si me lo pides entonces agregaré NodoNegi en el siguiente capitulo! XD... y si es cierto, no importa la cantidad sino la calidad ^^**

**Asuna: *asiente con la cabeza* muy bien, ya puedes ir a dormir**

**Shiroki: aun es temprano para eso! (10:24 pm)**


	4. Ayuda

**Shiroki: Konnichiwa! espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho -.- ... no podía pensar en que poner en este capitulo**

**Konoka: si, al parecer Shiroki-chan tuvo un bloqueo ^^**

**Shiroki: no era necesario que lo digas Konoe-san -.-**

**Asuna: heh! de verdad que es inusual en ti hahaha**

**Setsuna: opino lo mismo, Shiroki siempre anda soñando despierta a cada momento**

**Shiroki: . es que estuve escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de otra historia en ingles... y... bueno eso me dejó sin ideas Uu.u**

**Negi: eehh... sokka, no deberían molestar mucho a Shiroki-san **

**Asuna: *cogiendo y estirando las mejillas de Negi* solo lo dices porque ella agregó a cierta persona en la historia!**

**Negi: A-zhuna-zhan... ezho uele...**

**Shiroki: ehh... bueno antes de comenzar quisiera dar las gracias a aquellos que leyeron el capitulo anterior XD... y a los que comentaron tambien:**

** -yamasaqui: Gracias :D espero que la redaccion para esta ocasion no te defraude Un.n... y tienes mucha razon, Negi y Nodoka son tan inocentes que dan risa XD**

** -secchan-ojousama: vaya! ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que leí tus ultimos comentarios :D... gracias por comentar ^^ espero que te guste este capitulo tambien n.n**

**Shiroki: y tambien recordarles que el nuevo foro de Negima en español ya está abierto (link: .net/forum/Negima_RPG_En_espanol/69759/) espero que se vea -.- ... si lo logran verlo entonces vayan a mi perfil y al final está Un.n... una breve explicacion del foro: pueden escoger CUALQUIER PERSONAJE DE NEGIMA y actuar/postear como ellos, claro que si alguien ya escogió uno no se podrá repetir U-.-... por eso suscribanse rapido y posteen que personaje desean ser XD**

**Asuna: terminaste con tu anuncio publicitario? **

**Shiroki: sep ^^**

**Asuna: bien! ahora comencemos con este capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Ayuda**

No habia pasado mucho desde que Konoka se desmayó, pero Negi, Asuna y Setsuna no podian ocultar su preocpacion por su amiga... en especial Setsuna. Negi se ofreció para ir a buscar a aquella 'intrusa' ya que ella podría saber que le pasó a Konoka, fue entonces cuando Setsuna se levantó y dijo que ella iría con él. Asuna quiso oponerse a eso, pero si Setsuna la dejaba a cargo de Konoka era porque ella debia hacer algo sumamente importante.

Ahora, Negi y Setsuna buscan desesperadamente a la chica llamada Shiroki. Negi buscaba desde lo alto en el aire, mientras Setsuna intentaba rastrear su ki pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. No lograron encontrar ninguna pista de dicha chica.

"Setsuna-san, creo que debemos regresar" Negi le dijo mientras bajaba de su báculo, pero Setsuna aun estaba intentando rastrear el ki de Shiroki. La hanyou habia usado mucha de su energía y estaba agotada pero ella no se rendiría, tenía que encontrar a Shiroki oprque tal vez ella sepa que le ocurrió a Konoka "Setsuna-san! No te esfuerces demasiado"

"Sensei, regrese a los dormitorios, yo me encargaré de seguir buscándola" Setsuna dijo poniendose de pie e ignorando al pequeño

"Setsuna-san... no!" Negi dijo con voz muy seria y cambio a su modo 'profesor' "no dejaré que ninguna de mis alumnas ponga en riesgo su vida, iré contigo!"

"Negi-sensei..." Setsuna se sorprendió ante la madura actitud de su pequeño amigo y profesor "entiendo, entonces continuemos" ella agregó con una sonrisa

"Hai!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy alejado, una chica encapuchada corría por su vida para escapar de un grupo de sombras malévolas que la perseguían. Parece que ella no era muy buena en atletismo porque ya estaba cansada, así que se escondió tras un árbol cercano a unos arbustos para recobrar su aliento.

La chica esperó un momento hasta que dejara de sentir las presencias de sus perseguidores, y cuando se aseguró que no haya nadie cerca de su ubicación, salió de sus escondite. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que había otra persona que la vigilaba de cerca.

* * *

"Tuviste suerte, Setsuna-san?" Negi preguntó

"Por un instante sentí su presencia..." Setsuna dijo pero luego agachó la cabeza "pero la perdí"

"No te preocupes!" Negi dijo para animarla "Seguiremos-"

"KYAAA!!" la voz de una chica se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos, alertándolos

"Qué fue eso?!" Negi dijo mientras se colocaba en posicion de batalla al igual que Setsuna. De repente, una chica encapuchada chocó contra él por detrás "Gah!" gimió el pequeño profesor pero se sorprendió mucho de ver una cara muy conocida para él "N-Nodoka-san!"

"N-Negi-sensei..." Nodoka dijo, Negi inspeccionó su rostro y al parecer tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

"Nodoka-san! Qué te pasó?" Negi preguntó preocupado mientras se levantaba

"E-Etto... ah..."

"Negi-sensei! Cuidado!" Setsuna dijo cuando persivió que una gran sombra se acercaba hacia ellos, Negi rapidamente se puso delante de Nodoka para protegerla.

"_Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!_" Negi lanzó un poderoso rayo de su mano, el rayo luego atravesó a la enorme sombra que se les acercaba haciendo que desaparezca por completo. Después que se asegurara que no haya ningun peligro cerca, Negi volteó con una sonrisa hacia Nodoka "Te encuentras bien, Nodoka-san?" él dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a pararse y Nodoka se sonrojó cuando la tomó.

"H-Hai... m-muchas gracias por la ayuda, Negi-sensei" Nodoka dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y aún sonrojada "Ah sensei... y-ya puede soltar mi mano" Nodoka dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Negi la miró confuso, luego bajo su mirada y efectivamente él aun sostenía la mano de su estudiante, lo cual soltó inmediatamente.

"L-L-Lo siento mucho Nodoka-san!" Negi dijo sonrojandose un poco "eh ah.. N-Nodoka-san, ahora que lo pienso bien, creí que habías regresado a casa como todos"

"E-eso intenté pero..." Nodoka comenzó "me topé con una chica muy parecida a Sakurazaki-san, parecía muy mal herida así que curé sus heridas pero-"

"Una chica que se parecía a Setsuna-san?!" Negi se sorprendió y puso sus dos manos en los hombros de su estudiante acercandose a ella, mientras que la pobre Nodoka se moría e vergüenza por estar tan cerca del pequeño y tierno niño "Donde la viste? Porque estaba mal herida? Te dijo algo de ella?" Negi lanzó una pregunta tras otra sin darle oportunidad a Nodoka a que respondiera

"Negi-sensei," Setsuna llamó con voz seria "la encontré! Ya sé en donde está Shiroki!"

"Bien hecho! Vamos!" Negi dijo pero Setsuna se negó diciendo que Nodoka se veía cansada y que sería mejor si ella fuera sola mientras Negi y Nodoka regresan a los dormitorios "Pero..."

"No se preocupe Negi-sensei, estaré bien" Setsuna dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Negi dejó un salir un suspiro derrotado ante su terca alumna.

"Esta bien, regresemos Nodoka-san" Negi dijo volteando hacia su otra alumna quien se sonrojó ante su mirada

"H-hai" la timida Nodoka respondio escondiendo sus ojos bajo su cabello

"Ten cuidado Setsuna-san" fue lo ultimo que Negi dijo antes de que él y Nodoka partieran.

* * *

En otro lugar de Mahora, para ser mas precisa en el Árbol del Mundo, una chica descansaba sobre una gran y fuerte rama en lo alto del inmenso árbol. Había permanecido ahí durante un buen tiempo, sola y pensando en como rescatar a su princesa.

Después de pensarlo una y otra vez pero sin encontrar respuesta alguna, se dio por vencida y se sentó en la rama para después suspirar frustrada de su propia impotencia.

"Vaya! No creí que te rindieras tan rapido" una voz dijo, Shiroki miró a sus alrededores y se sorpendió al ver que Setsuna estaba a unas cuantas ramas debajo de ella. De un solo y gran saltó, Setsuna llegó hasta la rama en donde se encontraba su 'gemela' y se sentó a su lado.

"Qué haces aqui, Sakurazaki?" Shiroki preguntó y Setsuna suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

"Necesito tu ayuda," Setsuna dijo bajando la mirada "Ojousama... ella se desmayó y no sabemos la razón, así que pensamos que tal vez tú sepas algo" ella agregó

"Uum... no creo que yo conozca la respuesta..." Shiroki dijo sinceramente pero al ver la cara de desilusion de su igual cambió de opinión "pero creo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarla!" ella dijo rapidamente.

"De verdad?" Setssuna preguntó intentando esconder su notable alegría, Shiroki solo asintió con la cabeza ante su pregunta "Muchas gracias! De verdad, muchas gracias!"

* * *

"Ne Setsuna-san, estás segura que está bien confiar en ella?" Asuna dijo mientras miraba sospechosamente a Shiroki.

"Completamente," Setsuna respondió "además Nodoka-san leyó su mente y dijo que no hay problema"

"E-Es cierto," Nodoka agregó "Tsukigami-san no tiene ninguna mala intención"

"Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen..." Asuna dijo despreocupadamente poniendose las manos detras de la cabeza, sin embargo le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable a Shiroki "pero si le haces algo malo a Konoka..."

"Lo sé, lo sé" Shiroki dijo antes de que la pelirroja continuara, ella luego se acercó a Konoka -quien estaba echada en su cama- para luego posar una mano sobre su frente y cerrar los ojos.

Inmediatamente Shiroki fue transportada al interior de la mente de Konoka, todo estaba muy oscuro por un momento pero luego ella pudo distinguir abundantes pero pequeñas luces brillando en todo el espacio, como si fuesen estrellas en el nocturno firmamento.

"Konoe-san!" Shiroki llamó pero no hubo respuesta, ella siguió llamandola hasta que a lo lejos observó a dos personas muy parecidas "Konoe-san?" Shiroki llamó y una de las personas voletó, era Konoka, pero quien era la otra persona?

Shiroki miró detenidamente a la misteriosa persona al lado de Konoka, ella no podía ver muy bien su rostro debido a la distancia que las separaba pero si notó una calida sonrisa en su rostro, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de quien era "H-Hime-sama!" Shiroki gritó e intentó acercarse pero una fuerte luz la repelió.

El cuerpo de Shiroki (que aun permanecía en la habitación) fue lanzado hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, Negi se apresuró a ayudarla y preguntarle que había pasado. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder a su pregunta, Konoka abrió los ojos.

"Ojousama!" Setsuna acercó a ella e inconscientemente la abrazó "Gracias al cielo, se encuentra bien?"

"Secchan..." Konoka se sorpendió un poco ante el cariñoso gesto de su amiga pero luego sonrió "estoy bien, perdón por preocuparte"

"Eh a i-iie..." Setsuna se sonrojó cuando se percató que aun seguía abrazándola "S-Supongo que debe agraecerle a Shiroki, ella fue la quien te despertó" la shinmeiryuu dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Shiro...-chan," Konoka dijo, a Setsuna le pareció extraño que Konoka la haya llamado por ese nombre ya que apenas la conocian, Konoka giró su cabeza y vió a Shiroki levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza e inmediatamente la maga corrió a verla "Shiro-chan! Estás bien?"

"_Shiro-chan?_" a Shiroki tambien le pareció extraño que Konoka la haya llamado por ese nombre, la unica persona que le decia asi era... "Hime-sama?" ella preguntó

"Hime? Oh! Claro... te refieres a Yukiko-chan, verdad?" Konoka dijo recordando aquella 'visión' que tuvo hace un rato.

"Mou... no entiendo nada de lo que estan hablando" Asuna dijo de repente

"Uumm es un poco complicado explicarlo, asi que lo resumiré" Konoka dijo pensando un poco en todo lo que había visto en su visión(*)**. **Konoka comenzó a explicar que Shiroki y la princesa Yukiko provienen de otro mundo o dimensión, y que un día un sujeto apareció en el palacio de Kyoto a traves de un agujero dimensional y las atacó para despues llevarse a la princesa.

"Y como fue que Shiroki-san llegó hasta este mundo?" Negi preguntó

"Una bruja la envió hasta acá" Konoka respondió, ella iba añadir algo mas pero prefirió no decirlo porque consideró que tal vez Shiroki no quería que los demas sepan de aquello.

"Una bruja?" Setsuna preguntó

"Hai, pero no puedo recordar muy bien su nombre..." Konoka dijo sonriendo timidamente

"Es la Bruja de las Dimensiones, ella concede deseos a cambio de un precio equivalente a lo que uno desea" Shiroki explicó con voz seria, todos se quedaron callados intentando pensar como fue que Shiroki pago su deseo... y cual fue su deseo tambien.

Sin embargo, hubo una persona a quien no le importaba mucho pensar en aquello, pero estaba conmovida por el intento de Shiroki por salvar a la princesa, se parecía mucho a Setsuna cuando Konoka estaba en peligro "Muy bien! Está decidido!" la pelirroja dijo en voz alta llamado la atención de todos, ella luego se acercó a Shiroki y puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro para luego... darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza "Baka!" gritó Asuna "si nos hubieras dicho eso te hubieras ayudado desde un principio" agregó ella con una gran sonrisa

"P-Pero, de verdad preferiría que no se involucren en esto" Shiroki respondió

"Ya estamos involucrados," Setsuna dijo con una sonrisa más amigabe "y aún si no lo estuvieramos te ayudaríamos"

Shiroki estaba conmovida por la bondad los jovenes frente a ella; sin conorcerla del todo, ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla_ "Supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellos"_ pensó ella e inconscientemente sonrió aceptando la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos.

"Muy bien! Pongámonos en marcha!" Asuna dijo con una gran sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta, pero luego se detuvo cuano se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde ir.

"Eh... Asuna-san, creo que primero debemos tener un plan" Negi dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras observaba como su pelirroja amiga hacia el ridiculo.

"Ehehe.. gomen gomen"

Cuidadosa y meticulosamente pensaron en las diferentes posibilidades que tenía de atacar, comenzaron con muy pocas ya que no sabían el escondite del misterioso sujeto que antes los habia atacado. No pasó mucho cuando se percataron que tampoco conocían sus habilidades, estaban en total desventaja y sin mencionar que había la probabilidad que él tuviera secuaces.

"Mou..." Negi se quejó y dejó de pensar un momento para no deprimirse.

"N-Negi-sensei?" Nodoka llamó timidamente, y Negi volteó con una sonrisa hacia a ella que la hizo sonrojar mucho "e-etto... eh... que tal s-si le pedimos ayuda a esa persona?"

"_Esa persona?"_ Shiroki pensó confudida

"Nodoka-san, quieres decir a..." Negi dijo sin completar su oracion y Nodoka asisntió con la cabeza como su hubiese leido su pensamiento "Nodoka-san! Eres una genio!" el pequeño profesor dijo emocionadamente tomando ambas manos de su timida y nerviosa estudiante, a quien casi se le para el corazón por el contacto.

"De quién hablan?" Shiroki lanzó la pregunta al aire, aun confundida y sin saber quien era 'esa persona'.

* * *

"Asi que quieren que los ayude y entrene?" una niña rubia que tenía pinta de tener 10 años dijo con una voz burlante.

"Hai, Master(**)!" Negi le respondió con mucha determinación para luego explicarle que estos extraños sucesos y fluctuaciones de magia alrededor del campus se debía al misterioso sujeto que los atacó antes, y que al parecer quería secuestrar a Konoka "Por favor, necesitamos su ayuda, Master!" Negi agregó

"mmm..." Evangeline pensó durante unos segundos, luego soltó una fuerte y burlona carcajada "hahaha... y que les hace pensar que los ayudaré? Este no es asunto mío!" ella dijo y se volteó para regresar a su habitación en el segundo piso de su cabaña.

"Evangeline-san! Por favor!" Setsuna se arrodilló y bajó su cabeza en forma suplicante, haciendo que Evangeline la mirada sorprendida por sus acciones.

"mmm... que interesante..." Evangeline dijo para luego sonreir juguetonamente y acercase a Setsuna quien aun estaba de rodillas "besa mis pies y tal vez los ayude hahahaha!" ella dijo con un aura oscura alrededor de ella, Setsuna tragó saliva ¿De verdad se rebajaría tanto para evitar que se llevaran a Konoka? ... la respuesta era un rotundo si!

"Chotto matte!" Shiroki dijo antes de que Setsuna hiciera algun otro movimiento, la chica de cabello blanco se acercó rapida y amenazadoramente a la pequeña vampira "No se quien rayos eres, pero no puedes hacer que los demás hagan lo que tú quieras!" Shiroki le gritó.

"Eh? Y quien eres tú para decirme que hacer?" Evangeline dijo con veneno en su voz.

"Tsukigami Shiroki es mi nombre, ochibi-san..." Shiroki dijo esta última palabra con una voz muy burlona... oh! No debió hacerlo.

"C-Como... me ... llamaste!?" Evangeline estalló de ira

"O-chi-bi-san!" Shiroki respondió sonriente y despreocupadamente

"Gah! Tú lo pediste!" Evangeline dijo de repente y les indicó que la siguieran hacia un cuarto oscuro, no mucho despues e que todos estuvieran dentro una gran luz brilló el suelo y el grupo fue transportado al majestuoso centro de entrenamiento (y dicho sea de paso, vacaional) "Muy bien, Tsukigami Shiroki, te propongo algo..." Evangeline dijo con una voz seria pero al mismo tiempo burlona "si me ganas en un duelo, los ayudaré sin precio alguno"

"Heh! Me parece bien!"

"Pero! Si yo gano... pueden olvidarse de mi ayuda, y te quedarás en este mundo como mi esclava hahahaha!"

"Eh... claro... como si fuera a perder" Shiroki respondió sin mucha preocupacion mientras sus otros amigos la observaban sorprendidos de su actitud.

"Bien entonces... Chachamaru!" Evangeline llamó a su fiel y obediente compañera robot, quien de repente aterrizó.

"Hey! Creí que seria uno contra uno" Shiroki se quejó viendo como Chachamaru se ponía en una psicion tal que indicaba que estaba lista para atacar.

"Hm! Está bien... puedes escoger un compañero" Evangeline dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Shiroki volteó a ver a sus amigos quienes se veían un poco nerviosos, ella miró detenidamente a cada uno de ellos recordando sus habilidades y técnicas.

Su mirada pasó primero por Setsuna _"Sakurazaki puede ser una buena opcion, aunque necesito a alguien que puea lanzar conjuros"_ pensó ella, luego su mirada se quedó en Konoka.

"_Konoe-san sería excelente, conoce algunos hechizos ofensivos y me pueden curar mientras yo ataco" _Shiroki luego miró a la siguiente persona, Negi.

"_Creo que definitivamente Negi-kun es la opcion perfecta, no solo se centra en conjuros sino tambien en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo_" Shiroki se dijo asi misma y por ultimo miró a Nodoka.

"_Por lo que tengo entendido, Miyazaki-san puede leer mentes... eso sería de gran ayuda durante la batalla"_

Shiroki pensó detenidamente cada una de las cualidades y debilidades de cada uno de ellos, no mucho pasó cuando por fin se decidió quien sería su compañero.

"Escojo a..."

* * *

**(*): Bueno no quería alargarlo demasiado con un flashback de como fue que se raptaron a Yukiko, asi que en simples palabras: Yukiko y Shiroki estaban dando una matutina vuelta alrededor de los jardines del palacio de Kyoto cuando de repente apareció el sujeto misterioso y sus sombras... bla bla bla... "entreganosla"... bla bla bla... "no lo harán!"... bla bla bla... al final se la llevan e inmediatamente Shiroki es transportada a otra dimension (alguien que haya visto XXXHolic o Tsubasa Chronicles? XD) y se topa con la bruja de las dimensiones quien le dice que para salvar a aquello que es preciado para ella deberá comenzar un largo viaje y encontrar a su igual, porque es ella quien tiene la respuesta. Sin embargo eso tiene un precio (que será mencionado en el siguiente capitulo XD), a Shiroki no le importó cual sea el precio... así que aceptó y fue transportada a Mahora.**

**(**): Por mas de que intente no me gusta mucho la idea de que Negi llamé a Eva "maestra"... suena extraño -.- ... asi que lo dejaré como originalmente la llama: "Master" XD**

**Shiroki: lo siento! creo que al final se centro mas en la OC Un.n**

**Konoka: mou shiro-chan... falta mas KonoSetsu**

**Setsuna. *sonrojada* o-o-ojousama!**

**Shiroki: lo siento tambien por eso, es que nose muy bien como balancear a las dos parejas -.-... osea KonoSetsu y NodoNegi XD**

**Negi: s-s-s-shiroki-san! d-dijiste... N-NodoNegi!?**

**Asuna: *de nuevo estira las mejillas de Negi* no te hagas el inocente ahora!**

**Negi: Azhuna-zhan!!! T_T**

**Shiroki: hehe... espero mejorar el balance de ambas parejas para el siguiente capitulo, pero lo que nose es si al final de toda la saga debo hacerlos una pareja oficial, hablo del NodoNegi ... mmm **

**Konoka: a nosotras nos harás oficiales? XD**

**Setsuna: *sonrojo* Ojousama!**

**Shiroki: por supuesto que si!**

**Setsuna: Shiroki!**

**Shiroki. que? el fic era originalmente KonoSetsu XD... eehh bueno se me hace tarde para hacer lo que sea que tengo que hacer ahora XD... asi que nos estaremos viendo (?) pronto ^^... oh! tal vez antes de postear el siguiente capitulo, haga un extra o especial... **

**Setsuna: espera! que pondrás en ese extra?**

**Shiroki: mmm... ya lo verás! *corre***

**Setsuna. regresa aqui! *me persigue***

**Asuna: y ahi van...**

**Konoka: sip... oh cierto! Shiroki-chan me pidió que les recordara (de nuevo) sobre el foro de Negima en español ^^**

**Asuna: hah! creo que está desesperada hahaha**

**_Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!_**

**Asuna:*En una botella* no otra vez!!!!**


	5. otra nota

**Mini Nota: He decido hacer un omake antes de subir el siguiente capitulo! *yay* ... ehem, bueno... para ello necesitaré un poco de cooperacion de todos aquellos que estan leyendo esta historia, en que consiste? mandenme MP's con dudas sobre el argumento o algun personaje, tambien pueden hacerles preguntas a los personajes que estan inmersos en la historia (algo asi como "Para Setsuna: Que harías si Konoka logra ser secuestrada?" o cosas asi... pueden preguntar lo que sea a los personajes, incluso a los OC's si quieren) ... si quieren sugerir alguna idea para lo que se viene tambien! XD... todo será bien recibido ^^... Nos leeremos pronto en "Negima Omake! Talk Show 1**


	6. Omake 1!

Shiroki: Hai~!... Minna-san konnichiwa!

Asuna: chotto chotto! Qué rayos estás haciendo ahora shiroki!?

Shiroki: O-MA-KE… haha, es que no puedo terminar el siguiente capítulo… estoy algo perezosa últimamente _*suspiro*_

Konoka: y de que trata este omake shiroki-chan?

Shiroki: saa na…

Setsuna: haces un omake sin saber de que tratará? u.u

Shiroki: mmm que te parece esto… "Una buena mañana de primavera Setsuna se sentía diferente y extrañamente valiente, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación de su amada Ojousama y sin tocar la puerta, entró, la cogió en brazos y le confesó lo que sentía por ella. Ademas-"

Setsuna: Shinmeiryuu Ougi…

Shiroki: está bien! … mmm veamos… que tal si hacemos un pequeño _"Talk Show"_ con los personajes en la historia?

Asuna: bien por mi

Konoka: si! Yo también participaré! Que dices secchan?

Setsuna: eh ah… c-claro

Shiroki: perfecto! … mmm… nos hacen falta más personajes, espérenme un momento _*deja la habitación*_

_*se escuchan muchos ruidos extraños y quejas*_

Shiroki: volví! Y acá les presento al resto de los personajes… adelante por favor! _*aplausos*_

Negi: d-domo, Negi Springfield desu _*aplausos*_

Nodoka: e-etto… M-Miyazaki Nodoka desu! _*aplausos*_

Shiroki: hai! Ahora que todos los personajes de Negima se han presentado, les presentaré a los OC's! Adelante! _*aplausos*_

Yukiko: Hai! Fujita Yukiko desu! Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos! _*aplausos*_

???: Porque tengo que hacer esto? Ni siquiera me he presentado en la historia u.u

Shiroki: hazlo o nunca tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo

Haruka_: *suspiro*_ Hiou Haruka desu… si no me conocen es porque soy el villano de la historia, quien aun no se presenta formalmente u.u… _*aplausos?*_

Shiroki: hai hai! Y por ultimo! Ya me conocen pero bueno… Tsukigami Shiroki desu! *_aplausos*_

Asuna: eehh… shiroki, creo que nosotras no nos hemos presentado

Shiroki: pero siempre están presentes en todos los capítulos u.u… no creí que sea necesario, pero está bien (solo para alargar mas esto XD)… Konoe-san! Tú vas primera!

Konoka: hai! Konoe Konoka desu! Yoroshiku! _*Muchos aplausos*_… Secchan! Tú sigues! ^^

Setsuna: h-hai ojousama… Sakurazaki Setsuna desu _*aplausos*_… etto… Asuna-san?

Asuna: mou… porque yo al último? u.u … Kagurazaka Asuna desu _*aplausos*_… _*aura demoniaca*_ shiroki… deberias escribir "muchos aplausos" … _*muchos aplausos*_

_

* * *

  
_

_(cambio de escena: todos los personajes son transportados a aun escenario similar a los de los programas de televisión, todos están sentado en un gran mueble en el siguiente orden desde la izquierda: Negi, Ndoka, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yukiko, Haruka. Shiroki está en un mueble aparte al lado de Haruka)_

Shiroki: _*se levanta*_ Hai! Minna-san konnichiwa! *_Konnichiwa*_ Seré su anfitriona por esta vez, Tsukigami Shiroki desu~! _*aplausos*_ … bien, la primera pregunta proviene de yamasaqui-san! _*aplausos*_ Para Setsuna: "yosh setsuna-san, porque mides tan bajo?"

Setsuna: … Se supone que tengo que responder eso? ¬¬

Shiroki: esas son las reglas

Setsuna: _*suspiro*_asi me dibujaron u.u

Shiroki: ¬¬… nos ocultas algo! Dilo!

Konoka: secchan… deberias decirles a todos lo que no hacias de pequeña

Setsuna: Ojousama! E-eso… mmm… mou, está bien!... *_susurro*_ n-no tomaba leche

Shiroki: eeeh? No te oigo… déjame acercar el micrófono _*acerca el micrófono a setsuna*_

Setsuna:_ *sonrojo*_ No tomaba leche! Nunca me gustó!

Shiroki: _*conteniendo la risa*_ e-está bien… pff! No tenias que decir que no te gustaba… haha… pero bueno… ehem! Siguiente pregunta, proviene de secchan-ojousama y es para Asuna _*aplausos*_ la pregunta es: "Asuna saldrías conmigo? Responde porfa" … interesante pregunta, que dices Kagurazaka?

Asuna: mmm si eres un hombre de 40 años (o cerca a esa edad), tienes estilo, eres experto en dominar la técnica kanka y tu verdadero nombre es Takahata Takamichi... Entonces en un si!

Shiroki: eehh… respuesta correcta? U¬¬…Oh cierto! Secchan-ojousama! Comunicate conmigo urgente XD… mi correo esta al final del capítulo… volveremos con más preguntas, luego de estos comerciales.

_(*música de fondo* Si eres un amante de Negima y siempre quisiste ser parte de la increíble historia del pequeño mago creada por el único e inigualable Akamatsu-sensei, entonces esta es tu oportunidad! Únete al foro "Negima RPG! En español!", te estaremos esperando… para más información pueden comunicarse con yamasaqui, secchan-ale o shiroki)_

Shiroki: Hagan caso a los comerciales XD… y ahora más preguntas! Veamos… oh! Ésta es buena! Para Setsuna de Secchan-Ale: "Que harías si Konoka escogiese a Shiroki en vez de a ti?"

Setsuna: escogiese? Oi Shiroki! Qué planeas hacer ahora?

Shiroki: sólo responde la pregunta

Setsuna: _*con las mejillas coloradas de irritación_* bien… te mostraré lo que haría… Shinmeiryuu Ougi!

Konoka: ah! Secchan secchan! No puedes atacar a la anfitriona! … debes responder con palabras

Setsuna: _*sonrojada*_ ee-eh u-hm hai… uumm… supongo que si ojousama encontrara a shiroki como mejor guardaespaldas y… compañera… entonces deberé desaparecer de su vida

Konoka: secchan! Como puedes decir eso!?

Setsuna: p-p-pero… si alguien más ocupa mi lugar como su protectora entonces no habría necesidad de continuar a su lado!

_(Momento de silencio)_

Shiroki: aahh… Konoe-san puedes venir conmigo un momento? *ambas dejan la habitación*

Asuna: Setsuna-san! Porque dijiste eso!? Tú sabes bien que Konoka te quiere a su lado, aun si no eres su guardaespaldas!

Setsuna: p-pero… es solo que… n-no podría soportar que… que ella esté con otra persona

Negi: Setsuna-san… *sonríe* porque no le explicas eso a Konoka-san, estoy seguro que entenderá

Setsuna: negi-sensei! Uum… pero.. yo..

Nodoka: no te preocupes Sakurazaki-san, Konoka-chan no está tan molesta como parece… logré leer sus pensamientos, solo está dolida así que si te disculpas todo estará bien.

Setsuna: Miyazaki-san…

Haruka: oi sakurazaki, acepta que es tu culpa por no decirle tus sentimientos a tu queridísima ojousama…

Yukiko: Haruka! No digas esas cosas! No es culpa de Setsuna-san!

Haruka: oh por favor! Si ella no fuese tan cobarde entonces está historia hubiera acabado ya u.u

Yukiko: Haruka!

Setsuna: Está bien Yukiko-san… sé lo que tengo que hacer

_(Al instante entran Shiroki y Konoka quien se veía mas calmada, pero evitó cruzar miradas con Setsuna)_

Shiroki: ehem! … bien continuemos con las preguntas… oh! Pero antes, un pequeño pedido de Secchan-Ale

Asuna: que es?

Shiroki: Asuna ya no aparecerá en la historia! XD

Asuna: queeeeé!? *me coge por el cuello y me sacude* de que estás hablando!? No puedes hacerle caso! Tú eres la autora!

Shiroki: ......! *me suelta* ehem… bien, Secchan-Ale tu pedido no podrá ser completado U-_- (aunque tal vez...) … mm continuando… XD… vaya! Yamasaqui-san envió muchas preguntas… veamos, para Negi: "a veces estornudas a propósito no?"

Negi: eh!? Claro que no! Son solo casualidades, no puedo controlarlo!

Shiroki: claro… pero preguntenle eso en un par de años y te dirá que si u.u

Asuna: Negi! Deberías dejar de pasar tiempo con Chamo, se te es tan pegando sus costumbres _*una de sus colas se acerca a la nariz de Negi*_

Negi: Asuna-… a-a-aah!

Shiroki: estornudará! Cúbranse!

_(*Setsuna toma a Konoka en brazos y se esconden, Haruka da un salto hacia atrás, Shiroki y Yukiko se esconden con él*)_

Nodoka: eh… eh… eh

Negi: Achooo!! *Asuna y Nodoka son atrapadas por su estornudo*

Asuna: _*tapándose todo lo que puede*_ Negi… BAKA!!! _*golpes*_

Nodoka: Negi-sensei… hentai _*lágrimas*_ … _*se va corriendo*_

Negi: p-pero yo no lo… ah! N-Nodoka-san! No lo hice a propósito!

_(*Fallas técnicas, por favor esperen un momento*)_

Shiroki: y ya volvimos! Eehh… todos están bien, verdad?

Asuna: (ya vestida) hm! Habla por ti misma! Honya-chan ha quedado marcada de por vida u.u

Nodoka: (ya vestida)_*murmura*_ negi-sensei… hentai …

Negi: (con un gran casco en la cabeza) esto era necesario?

Shiroki: _*suspiro*_ continuado con las preguntas, hay dos más para Negi de yamasaqui-san… primero: "cuando aceptarás los sentimientos de Miyazaki-sama?" y segundo: "debería haber un anime de negima que siga el manga?"

Negi: s-sentimientos!? P-pero un profesor n-no debería tener ese tipo de relación con su estudiante!

Shiroki: y cuando ella terminé la escuela y tú dejes de ser profesor?

Negi: ah.. uhm… etto…

Shiroki: hah! Lo sabia! XD… ehem! Qué hay de la segunda pregunta?

Negi: eehh ah! La segunda.. mm.. bueno ahora mismo con las ultimas OVA's creo que está bien, además Ken-sensei planea una última película… pero definitivamente debería haber un anime que siga al manga

Shiroki: ahí lo tienen! … veamos, las siguiente preguntas son para Nodoka-san de yamasaqui-san… primero: "como le haces para ser mas kawaii que Shinobu y Hinata?" y segundo: "como sería una Miyazaki-sama, en modo dark?"

Nodoka: _*sonrojada*_ e-etto… nose si pueda responder bien a la primera pregunta.. etto… eehh yo solo soy yo misma _*sonrisa kawaii*_

Shiroki: hehe, parece que Nodoka-san tiene a un admirador XD

_Negi: eh? _

Nodoka: uhm… la-la segunda pregunta… etto… uumm no creo que pueda responderla

???: Pues yo tengo la respuesta! _*todos voltean y una luz se enciende… aquella persona era…*_

Nodoka: Haruna! Yue!

Shiroki: oh! Invitadas inesperadas… perfecto! Pues respondan XD

Haruna: uhuhu… adeat! *_se pone a dibujar y de la nada aparece otra Nodoka*_

Yue: Haruna… que tenías en mente cuando me trajiste aquí?

Haruna: tú solo espera Yue

Nodoka(dark): Oh! Vaya vaya… a quien tenemos aquí? Yue? … acaso vienes por Negi-sensei?

Yue: Gah! N-Nodoka!?

Nodoka(dark): *Risa malvada-tipo Evangeline* Es una duelo entonces! El premio será Negi-sensei!

Negi: eeehh!?

Nodoka: ah! D-detenla Haruna!

Haruna: uumm… nose como Un.n

Nodoka(dark): *_saca un par de sables de esgrima, una se la tira a Yue*_ al ataque!

_(*Tenemos dificultades técnicas, por favor no cierren la ventana Un.n*)_

Shiroki: eehh… volvimos… Haruna, por favor lleva a Yue a su habitación

Haruna: Hai hai… _*arrastra a Yue inconsciente de los brazos*_

Shiroki: phew! … eehmm siguiente pregunta! Es para Konoka de yamasaqui-san: "Que harias si Setsuna-chan se volviera la Tachi de la realcion?"

_Setsuna: *sonrojada* vaya momento para preguntar algo asi! Ojousama sigue molesta conmigo -.-… y que es eso de la tachi?_

Konoka: mmm supongo que sería interesante, pero dudo que **Setsuna-san** tenga el valor necesario para aquello… _*risa malvadamente tierna*_

_Setsuna: gaaah! Me llamó Setsuna-san!_

_Todos: la llamó Setsuna-san! O.o_

Shiroki: eh… claro… uum… c-continuando… las últimas preguntas son para Setsuna de yamasaqui-san… oh! Son de inteligencia, crees que podrás con esto Sakurazaki?

Setsuna: hm! Claro que si!

Shiroki: bien entonces ahí van: "Si se supone que estamos en un juego de deportes, y el equipo contrario anota 5 puntos, pero el otro equipo tiene más fans que ese y se supone que su uniforme es verde. Si el arquero es guapo y no van a jugar los yanquis ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que gane el otro equipo? Y ¡¿de que color es su mascota?! Justifica tu respuesta"

Setsuna: …_*sudor*_… uumm etto… ah! La situación no está bien definida!

Shiroki: hheeh?? Y eso porque?

Setsuna: primero hablan de "5 puntos", pero después menciona a un arquero… pero en el soccer no se usa la palabra "punto" sino "gol" y después menciona a los yanquis! Que es un quipo de baseball!

Shiroki: rayos… eehh… siguiente pregunta! "Si yo tenía cierta cantidad de dinero y gasto los ¾ de lo que tenía. Si luego me encuentro la mitad de los ¾ que tenía y luego saco de una cuenta de  
ahorro que en un inicio tenía el doble de la cierta cantidad que tuve al principio y que he estado ahorrando desde hace 5 años, los 7/8 de lo que tendré cuando se cumplan los 6 años. Si los intereses son los 5/7 de lo que tuve al principio ¿Cuál fue esa cierta cantidad? Justifica tu respuesta.

Setsuna: _*sudor*_ etto…*_cuenta con los dedos*_ … aamm… eehh… *_sale humo de su cabeza*_

Shiroki: ah Sakurazaki, está bien, no te esfuerces demasiado…

Setsuna: ah! _*levanta un dedo*_ faltan datos

Shiroki: … dejémoslo así y luego le preguntaremos a yamasaqui-san, de acuerdo? -.-… la siguiente pregunta para ti es: "Motoko te patearía el trasero?"

Setsuna: Motoko-neesan!? Mmm… bueno, es cierto que ella es mas experimentada que yo y sabe muchas más técnicas… *suspiro* me avergüenza decirlo, pero…supongo que si u.u

Shiroki: Vaya! Parace que estar peleada con Konoe-san debilita a Sakurazaki XD

Setsuna: TT_TT

Shiroki: eh bueno bueno…. La última pregunta! Para Setsuna de yamasaqui-san: "Si eres una gran espadachina ¿porqué eres la neko de la realcion?"

Setsuna: la neko?

Shiroki: ya sabes… la neko XD

Setsuna: mmm.. la… ah! _*sonrojada*_ e-eso es… uumm… s-se supone q-que debo servir a o-o-ojousama… e-etto.. aah..

Konoka: en ese caso no te pediré nada **Setsuna-san**… Haz lo que pienses es mejor, **Setsuna-san**

Setsuna: TT__TT

Shiroki: eehh… bien ah… creo que será mejor que terminemos con este show u.u… antes de que a alguien le dé un derrame cerebral o ataque cardiaco

* * *

_(*Todos son transportados a la habitación de Shiroki otra vez*)_

Shiroki: wuah! Eso fue divertido no?

_(*Setsuna intentaba hablarle a Konoka pero ella la ignora, Asuna regaña a Negi y Nodoka aun sigue austada de él*)_

Shiroki: _*suspiro*_

Yukiko: A mí me pareció muy divertido shiro-chan

Haruka: cómo puedes decir eso? No hicimos nada en ese show… solo porque somos los OC's

Shiroki: hey hey… aun no ves lo que tengo planeado para el Omake 2 _*les susurra a yukiko y haruka*_

_(*De repente todos los personajes de Negima voltean a verlos y…*)_

Asuna: deténganla! _*todos se lanzan a Shiroki*_

Shiroki: gah! _*es enterrada por todos*_ _*pf!*_

Asuna: eh? Donde está?

* * *

_**(En otra habitación)**_

**Shiroki: phew! Qué bueno que Kaede-nee me enseñó el kage bunshin XD… etto, bien! Este es el fin del Omake 1… **_***suspiro* **_**ahora a escribir el siguiente capitulo u.u… pero un par de capítulos más y habrá un Omake 2! XD hahah… no será un Talk Show, tengo algo mejor en mente ***_**risa malvada***_**… Oh si! SECCHAN-OJOUSAMA! Si estás leyendo esto, agregame a mi correo(FF no me deja ponerlo bien U-.-): vivi_star509(arroba)hotmail(punto)com para poder explicarte mejor lo del foro, si alguien más tiene dudas también puede agregarme o solo mandarme un MP...**

**???: Hmp! Patética humana!**

**Shiroki: eh? Eva-chan! Que haces aquí?**

**Evangeline: porque demonios no fui llamada!?**

**Shiroki: eh… n-no crei que querrías participar en esto… **_***sonrisa nerviosa***_

**Evangeline: hmp! Claro que no… pero en el siguiente Omake asegúrate de llamarme **_***usa 'la mirada'***_

**Shiroki: ha-hai!... etto… eso será todo por hoy… ja ne!**


	7. Entrenamiento, parte I

**Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento, parte I**

"Sakurazaki" dijo Shiroki escogiendo a su igual como compañera para la pelea contra Evangeline y Chachamaru. Setsuna abrió la boca para decir algo pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, ella no quería meterse en tan difícil batalla pero tenía que hacerlo para conseguir la ayuda de Evangeline.

Setsuna sin decir nada dio unos pasos hacia adelante hasta llegar a Shiroki "Será mejor que te prepares," dijo Setsuna muy bajo "Evangeline-san es una difícil oponente de derrotar" Setsuna miraba a sus contrincantes con una expresión bastante seria, ella intentaba idear alguna estrategia para vencerlas.

Por otro lado, Shiroki no se veía tensa en absoluto, ella estaba muy confiada de que ganarían "Heh! Estando yo aquí no hay forma de que perdamos" su voz reflejaba mucha confianza en si misma, cosa que Setsuna pensó era extraño en Shiroki. Por más de que no la conociera el todo, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella era de una chica reservada, que no alardeaba mucho de si misma… pero parece que se equivocó ¿o tal vez no?

"Oigan ustedes!" Evangeline gritó desde el otro lado del campo "Basta de charlas! Comencemos!" ella dio un salto hacia atrás mientras conjuraba un hechizo, Chachamaru corrió a toda velocidad hacia sus oponentes, tomando por sorpresa a Setsuna y golpeándola muy fuerte "Lic Lac La Lac Li lac…" comenzó Evangeline teniendo como objetivo a Shiroki "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!" el suelo se convirtió en hielo atrapando a Shiroki, quien se distrajo cuando Setsuna fue golpeada.

"Te tengo!" Evangeline voló por los aires para tener una mejor imagen de su víctima "Lic Lac LaLac LiLac…Malleus Aquilonis!" Eva alzó una mano en la cual una gran esfera de hielo se formó, para luego arrojarla contra la atrapada Shiroki y sepultarla.

No muy lejos de ellas, Chachamaru continuó golpeando a Setsuna sin cesar hasta dejarla inconsciente en el suelo "Heh! No duraron ni 3 minutos…" Evangeline dijo aterrizando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Secchan!" Konoka se asustó al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga a escasos metros de ella, la maga dio un paso hacia adelante con intenciones de curarla, pero Negi la tomó del brazo deteniéndola "Negi-kun?" Konoka dijo, el rostro de Negi era muy serio, como si supiera que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Haha! Chachamaru, desentierra a la paliducha esa… tengo una nueva esclava" Evangeline dijo riendo y Chachamaru se aproximó al inmenso bloque de hielo destruido que había sepultado a Shiroki.

"Heeeh, asi que tus ataques se basan en hielo?" una voz familiar dijo desde lo alto en el cielo, los ojos de Evangeline se abrieron como platos al ver a ciertas personas volando en los aires. "No… puede… ser!" Eva gritó sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, Shiroki y Setsuna estaban sobre la vampira con sus alas extendidas y sin ningún rasguño _"Estoy segura que le di!"_ pensó Eva, ella luego volteó a ver a Chachamaru quien justo en ese momento movió los bloques de hielo que había dejado el último ataque de la vampiro. Efectivamente, no había nada más que hielo ahí. Eva estaba frustrada de que su ataque haya fallado, pero sentía aun mas frustración al ver a Setsuna sana y salva, como si Chachamaru nunca le hubiera puesto un solo dedo encima "Chachamaru!" llamó una furiosa Evangeline "Acaso no la dejaste inconciente!?"

"Hai, Master" Chachamaru respondió con su típica tranquila y monótona voz "Mis sensores indican que mis golpes fueron 100% precisos, Sakurazaki-san los recibió todos"

"_Kuso! Qué rayos hicieron!?"_ Eva se mordió el dedo pulgar mientras miraba con enojo a las dos intactas hanyous en el cielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar cercano pero seguro, Negi y el resto de sus amigas observaban sorprendidos el extraño suceso frente a ellos "Nodoka-san! Puedes leer la mente de Shiroki-san?" Negi dijo rápidamente, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué clase de técnica había usado.

"Ah h-hai!" Nodoka asintió e invocó a su artefacto _Diarium Ejus_, ella abrió su libro mágico y empezó a leer los pensamientos de la chica mencionada antes… pero había algo muy extraño en ellos "Uum… Negi-sensei? Creo que tiene que ver esto" Nodoka dijo y Negi se acercó a ella para tener una mejor vista del libro.

"Nodoka-san, pasa algo malo con tu artefacto?" Negi preguntó un poco preocupado por la vista, en el libro de Nodoka se podía ver que había algo escrito pero no sabían en qué idioma estaba, definitivamente no era español porque las palabras no tendrían sentido, ni mencionar inglés, Negi primero pensó que se trataba de latín pero después de una rápida inspección a las palabras concluyó que tampoco era latín_"Que rayos es ella?"_pensó Negi un poco nervioso y asustado.

* * *

Evangeline ordenó a Chachamaru a que las persiguiera y atacara sin piedad, la robot usó los propulsores en su espalda para alcanzar a las dos hanyous y estuvo a punto de golpearlas pero Shiroki alzó una mano como diciendo 'detente' y formó una pared de hielo que evitó que Chachamaru las golpeara.

"_Lanzó un hechizo sin pronunciar el conjuro!?"_ Evangeline pensó pero luego se dio cuenta que lo que Shiroki había usado no era magia _"Ooohh… muy astuta, para ser una hanyou…"_ la pequeña vampira pensó sarcásticamente para luego dar un gran salto y estar a la misma altura que ambas mitad demonio.

"Muy bien, esta batalla promete ser entretenida" Evangeline acababa de reconocer que Setsuna y Shiroki eran oponentes lo suficientemente competentes como para hacerle frente "Hmp! Chachamaru! No tengas piedad, ataca con todo lo que tengas!" Evangeline comandó y Chachamaru tomó posicion de batalla, lista para atacar a la voz de su Master.

"Heh! Lista para esto Sakurazaki?" Shiroki preguntó con una voz muy confiada.

"Cuando quieras" Setsuna había sido contagiada por la confianza de Shiroki, ahora ya no temía pelear contra Evangeline.

"Chachamaru! Ve por la paliducha!" Evangeline dijo rapidamente y al instante Chachamaru se movió tan rápido que parecía que se había teletransportado, para empezar a golpear a Shiroki quien por suerte esquivaba o bloqueaba sus ataques. Pero Evangeline no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, ni tampoco Setsuna.

** "Lic Lac La Lac Li lac… To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, hē Krustallinē Basileia! Epigenēthētō, Taiōnion Erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia!"** Evangeline empezó a conjurar un hechizo y el cielo comenzaba a cambiar, como si una tormenta estuviera a punto de desatarse "_Tch! Conozco ese hechizo!"_Setsuna dijo mentalmente recordando aquella vez en Kyoto cuando lucharon contra los individuos que secuestraron a Konoka **"Shinmeiryuu Ougi…!"**

**"Kosmikē Katastrophē!"** Gritó Evangeline

** "Maximo Raimeinken!"** Setsuna atacó en ese instante.

Una inmensa explosión se produjo a causa de la colisón de ambos extremadamente grandes poderes pero ¿Qué equipo salió victorioso?

* * *

"498…499…500!" Negi dio un saltó para levantarse después de terminar el ejercicio que Evangeline le ordenó que hiciera: 500 planchas de una sola mano. Negi no estaba tan cansado como él creía que estaría, todo gracias al entrenamiento con su maestra de artes marciales, Ku Fei, es que había logrado aumentar su nivel de estamina. "Negi-kun!" Konoka gritó mientras se acercaba junto con Nodoka.

"Buen trabajo Negi-kun, mereces un descanso" Konoka dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la timida bibliotecaria se acercaba a Negi con algo en sus manos.

"A-Ah t-tomé Negi-sensei, debe estar exhausto así que pensé que…" Nodoka dijo tartamudeando mientras le daba una botella de agua fría al pequeño profesor.

"Arigatou Nodoka-san" Negi recibió la botella con mucho gusto y con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que su alumna se sonrojara "Por cierto," Negi dijo después de tomar un gran trago "en done está Evangeline-san?"

"Eva-chan, Secchan, Shiro-chan y Asuna están entrenando en otra area" Konoka explicó pero luego agregó que no sabía en qué área exactamente. Los tres amigos se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a hablar de los entrenamientos de cada uno. Konoka estuvo practicando como curar a más de un objetivo a la vez, fue agotador ya que ella aun no manejaba bien como disponer de su magia pero logró completar su objetivo. Luego Nodoka, su entrenamiento fue similar, lo que Evangeline le ordenó fue que leyera la mente de al menos tres objetivos sin confundir ninguno de los pensamientos, al principio fue muy difícil pero Nodoka no se dio por vencida y logró hacerlo lo pedido.

"Sugoi! Konoka-san y Nodoka-san! Son increíbles!" Negi dijo con una cara de admiración, de verdad le sorprendía ver como sus alumnas y amigas aprendían a una gran velocidad. Konoka se rió por el comentario y gestos del pequeño, mientras Nodoka se ponía muy roja.

"Oi~!" La voz de cierta pelirroja llamó desde no muy lejos, Asuna junto con Setsuna y una agotada Shiroki se acercaban a sus demás amigos… pero había algo que de verdad llamaba la atención sobre dos de las guerreras.

"Asuna? Porque tú y Secchan están en ropa de baño?" Konoka preguntó fijando sus ojos, no en Asuna, sino en Setsuna quien obviamente se percató de eso y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

"Uhm… fue parte del entrenamiento" Asuna explicó, su entrenamiento consistió en una batalla 'todas contra todas' bajo el ardiente sol del desierto… asi que con el fin de no sudar y/o agotarse demasiado, Evangeline les propuso usar ropa de baño o simplemente desnudarse por completo. Obviamente Asuna y Setsuna tuvieron que aceptar a la primera opción, sin embargo Shiroki no estaba dispuesta a ponerse ropa de baño, prefería estar con su ropa que era fresca pero no lo suficiente.

"Shiro-chan, tu detestas el calor verdad?" Konoka le preguntó y Shiroki lentamente asisntió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado cansada para hablar.

"Pero me sorprendiste mucho Shiroki," Setsuna dijo inmediatamente "creí que atacarías con todo pero fue muy fácil atacarte"

"Hah! Eso es lo que pasa cuando transformas tu Ki en un elemento" Evangeline dijo apareciendo de la nada. Todos estaban confundidos por lo que Eva acababa de decir, en especial Setsuna quien se preguntó si eso era posible.

"Tch! Y que si convierto mi ki en hielo?" Shiroki dijo, estaba irritada, el calor la irritaba.

"Baka!" Eva le tiro un fuerte golpe en la cabeza "si te especializas en un solo elemento siempre tendrás una debilidad, en tu caso el fuego" Evangeline dijo y pausó un momento, luego continuó con su explicación al ver que los demás aun seguían confundidos.

"Verán," la chibi vampira dijo mientras Chachamaru se acercaba con una pizarra, Eva después empezó a dibujar "el Ki puede usarse de varias maneras, se puede usar en su forma más pura que es la más recomendable o con su suficiente practica uno puede llegar a transformarlo en un elemento de su elección" explicó la vampira, todos –menos Shiroki- escuchaban atentos a su explicación.

"Todos ustedes solo han aprendido a usar el Ki en su forma más pura, lo que les da más ventaja ya que tanto ataque como defensa están equilibrados" Eva prosiguió con su explicación y sus extraños dibujos "claro que eso no los convierte en los más poderosos"

"Que quiere decir, Master?" Negi preguntó

"En realidad los que usan el Ki elemental (*) pueden derrotar con facilidad a los que usan el Ki natural (**)" Evangeline dijo sorprendiendo a todos, en ese momento Negi saltó diciendo que Asuna y Setsuna habían derrotado a Shiroki con facilidad "Boya!" Eva lo interrumpió con una voz muy seria "Intenta golpear a Shiroki usando el ki natural" Eva dijo

"Q-Que? Pero acaba de regresar de su entrenamiento! No puedo-!"

"Hazlo!" Eva volció a decir y Negi tuvo que hacerlo, él se volteó mirando a Shiroki y dijo un 'lo siento' antes de lanzarse contra ella, pero el golpe nunca la tocó. "Pero que!?" Negi dijo cuando su puño fue cubierto por hielo antes de que este impactara contra Shiroki quien nunca hizo un solo movimiento.

"Lo ves?" Evangeline dijo acercándose a él "Los que usan el Ki elemental también pueden hacer una barrera con su elemento"

"En otras palabras, nosotros somos más fuertes" Shiroki dijo con una sonrisa confiada y despreocupada.

"Oh claro, es por eso que no podías moverte en el desierto ahahaha!" Evangeline se burló de la nueva "especializarte en una sola cosa es arriesgado y tú lo sabes!" Eva la regañó como una madre a su hija, Shiroki se quedó callada mirando al suelo como si se sintiera culpable de algo "Hmp! Vayan a descansar, ha sido un dia muy largo… mañana continuaremos con su entrenamiento" la rubia chibi dijo alejándose del grupo y Chachamaru siguiéndola de cerca.

Asuna estiró sus brazos y dio un largo bostezo "Si que ha sido un día muy largo, vamos a bañarnos y dormir!" dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, todos estaban cansados y querían descansar ya.

* * *

"Ah~ que bien se siente estar limpia otra vez" Asuna dijo mientras salía del inmenso baño junto con Negi y Nodoka, más atrás de ellos estaban Setsuna y Konoka, y más atrás de ellas estaba Shiroki. Como era de costumbre, Asuna tuvo que bañar a Negi a la fuerza ya que el pequeño niño no estaba dispuesto a darse un baño por si mismo. Y ahora ambos pelirrojos conversaban muy alegremente sobre sus progresos del día, mientras Nodoka los escuchaba y se sentía un poco celosa _"Asuna-san y Negi-sensei siempre se han llevado así de bien"_ pensó la tímida _chica "p-pero es imposible que ellos dos…"_

"Nodoka-san?" Negi la llamó sacándola de su pequeño mundo de fantasías "Estás bien?"

"Eh ah… h-hai!" Nodoka respondió con un gran sonrojo en su cara

"Parece que tienes fiebre, dejame ver" Negi dijo y acercó su frente a la de ella para tomarle la temperatura "no parece muy grave, pero creo que deberías ir a descansar ya"

"Eh p-pero… uhm e-estoy bien Negi-sensei" Nodoka dijo timida y nerviosamente mientras pensaba _"Negi-sensei está preocupado por mí"_

"Tonterías Honya-chan! Negi te acompañará a tu habitación, verdad Negi?" Asuna dijo tirándole un codazo a Negi y guiñándole el ojo, obviamente Negi no entendió lo que significaba el guiño debido a su corta edad e inocencia pero si aceptó porque no quería que Nodoka empeorara o algo por el estilo.

"Hai!" Negi dijo "vamos Nodoka-san" agregó el con una sonrisa y Nodoka escondió su rostro bajo su cabello mientras decía un silencioso 'si'. Ambos se alejaron por un pasillo dejando sola a Asuna _"mataku! Negi mas te vale ser un caballero con ella"_

"Oh Asuna, que pasó con Negi-kun y Honya-chan?" Konoka, quien se acercaba al lado de Setsuna, preguntó

"Digamos que se fueron en una cita hehe" Asuna dijo riendo

"Una cita? Secchan Secchan! Tengamos una cita tambien!" Konoka dijo muy inocente pero entusiasta

"O-Ojousama! Dos chicas no deben-!" Setsuna comenzó con su típico argumento "Mou secchan…" Konoka dijo con inflando sus mejillas, Asuna solo rió por las acciones de sus amigas. Parece que ella tendría que hacer de Cupido para ambas parejas.

"Hehe será mejor que vaya a mi habitación, nos vemos en la mañana!" Asuna dijo despidiéndose con la mano de sus amigas.

"Duerme bien Asuna" Konoka dijo para despedirse mientras Setsuna inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo como despedida.

"Ne…" una voz dijo dese atrás asustando a las dos últimas chicas "no deberían irse a dormir ya?" preguntó Shiroki.

"Ah! Shiro-chan, nos asustaste" Konoka dijo riendo "supongo que si deberíamos descansar ya, verdad Secchan?"

"Hai Ojousama"

"Buenas noches entonces" Shiroki dijo y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado "Ah matte! Por ahí no son las habitaciones" Konoka dijo estirando su brazo para intentar detenerla pero Shiroki le dijo que estaba bien, ella aún no iría a dormir "Debe de extrañarla mucho" Konoka dijo con voz y mirada triste cuando Shiroki había desaparecido ya de su vista, Setsuna se sorprendió a escuchar tales palabras de Konoka… mas bien de la manera en las dijo, como si supiera lo que Shiroki estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Ojousama?" Setsuna la llamó unos segundos después ya que parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y así fue.

"Ne Secchan, si estuvieras en el lugar de Shiro-chan…" Konoka dijo sin mirarla "habrías hecho lo mismo que ella?" Konoka volteó y la miró directo a los ojos, con una expresión que Setsuna jamás había visto antes, era una mezcla de afecto mas tristeza pero sus ojos también reflejaban esperanza… era muy extraño pero hipnotizador al mismo tiempo.

"Uhm… yo…" Setsuna quería responder con un 'si' inmediato pero su sentido común le advirtió tener cuidado en no confesar sus sentimientos por ella, sin embargo Setsuna estaba tan hipnotizada por los ojos de Konoka que no escuchaba a su voz interna "claro, incluso habría hecho mucho mas… sin importar lo que me pasara…" Setsuna respondió con una voz muy suave y dulce mientras se acercaba a Konoka y le rodeaba la cintura con sus delgados pero fuertes brazos, Konoka sin darse cuenta colocó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Setsuna, abrazándola "yo ya te habría salvado, es más… para empezar no hubiera dejado que te secuestren"

Konoka dejó salir una dulce risita sonrojándose un poco "Arigatou secchan, por siempre cuidar de mi" la maga dijo con una sonrisa sincera y afectuosa "Ahora… crees que podamos tener una cita? Hehe"

"Eh?"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Evangeline's Resort (***), cerca a la habitación de Nodoka, dicha chica y Negi iban a un paso muy lento ya que de verdad estaban cansados. De rato en rato Negi intentaba hacer una conversación pero no podía haberle de mucho, la única vez en la lograron conversar y pasarla bien fue en el festival escolar de hace varios días. Sin embargo, conversar de dicha fecha sería un poco incomodo para ambos chicos, ya que Nodoka, la tímida Nodoka, tuvo el valor para confesarse a Negi… y hasta ahora el pequeño mago no le había dado un clara respuesta.

"_Mou… porque tenía que pensar en eso justo ahora!?"_ Negi se regañó a si mismo

"N-Negi-sensei?" Nodoka llamó tímidamente, el pequeño mago no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a la habitación de la llamada Honya-chan.

"Eh ah! Llegamos hehe, no me percaté" Negi dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa "bueno, descansa Nodoka-san"

"M-matte!" Nodoka dijo de repente antes de que Negi lograra moverse, ella quería decirle algo, algo importante. Hace unos instantes, ella inconscientemente había leído el pensamiento de Negi con una chibi versión de su artefacto y ahora sabía muy bien que su pequeño profesor había estaba recordando aquella vergonzosa confesión por parte de la tímida Honya-chan.

"Pasa algo Nodoka-san? No te sientes bien?" Negi preguntó preocupado al ver como Nodoka se ponía muy roja como si tuviera fiebre alta.

"Eh ah.. i-iie… etto… sensei, p-puedo preguntarle algo?" Nodoka preguntó escondiendo su mirada bajo su cerquillo.

"Uhm claro" Negi dijo muy tranquilo pero en su interior se sentía un poco nervioso "A-ah... etto... cuando todo esto acabe… etto.." Nodoka no estaba muy segura si debía pedirle algo 'tan atrevido' como esto a su profesor, pero se armó de valor, dio un gran respiro y al final lo dijo "sensei! Cuando esto acabe, quisiera salir conmigo?" Nodoka dijo rápidamente cerrando fuertemente los ojos, en cambio Negi abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por la pregunta.

* * *

Este primer dia de entrenamiento trajo muchas sorpresas para todos en general, aun faltaban dos días mas … que pasara en los siguientes días? Y que dirán los sorprendidos Negi y Setsuna? Asuna será Cupido? Y donde rayos está shiroki? Estas preguntas y tal vez muchas mas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

**(*): Termino que inventé para referirme a la tecnica de moldear el Ki y transformarlo en un elemento (como lo hace la OC)**

**(**): Otro termino que invente para referirme al uso regular del Ki (como lo hacen los personajes de Negima)**

**(***): la casa e verano de Evangeline (un poco obvio XD)... asi suena mas bonito.**

**Shiroki: aahh ~... q bien me siento ahora que termine este capitulo**

**Asuna: si si... hurra por ti, pero que harás con Konoka y Setsuna-san?**

**Shiroki: eh? porque lo dices?**

**Asuna: PORQUE! en el Omake 1 Konoka terminó molesta con Setsuna-san, recuerdas!?**

**Shiroki: aaahhh... si eso... no te preocupes, un capitulo mas y haré el Omake 2... se reconciliaran ahi... o moriran en el intento XD**

**Asuna: que planeas hacer? ¬¬**

**Shiroki: hi-mi-tsu XD *corre***

**Asuna: vuelve aqui! *me persigue***

**(segundos mas tarde)**

**Shiroki: haha! que bueno que Kaede-nee me enseño a esconderme en las sombras XD... etto, gracias por los comentarios XD... yyy creo que me tardaré en subir el siguiente capitulo... ando un tanto eehhmm depre? sin animos? also asi... bueno yo me entiendo, y aparte tengo que terminar otro fic en ingles U-.-... asi que me embarcaré en un viaje al fondo me mi mente para ordenar varias cosas (y evitar conventir este fic en angst -_-.).. eso me va a tardar, y mucho -_-... asi que si alguien me encuentra conectada no me pregunte nada :b porque a lo mejor no respondo u.u... aaahhh ya empezaron los desanimos, iré hacer otra cosa para distraerme -.- ... uuhh... ehm bueno, nos estaremos viendo luego, y no olviden visitar el foro! XD**


	8. Omake 2!

**A/N: Antes de empezar debo recordarles que este omake no lo hice yo, sino una amiga cuyo nombre es conocido ya... eetto... y tambien aclararles bien que paso _DE VERDAD_ con los reviews que tienen mi nombre y la nota que está antes de este omake... eeeh verán, debido a ciertas circunstancia terminé dandole mi pass de la cuenta que tengo aqui a yukiko y ella entró desde _SU_ casa con ambas cuentas... lo que no esperaba es que no se puede entrar al mismo tiempo con mas de una cuenta :p... ¬¬... pero me dejó a mi mal parada... intentaré ver una forma de quitar esos reviews con mi nombre... se vería extraño :S... y luego intentó suplantarme escribiendo una nota XD... jaja... aunque no me molesta mucho que entre a mi cuenta... solo no lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi permiso ¬¬ hehe XD... eeehhh bueno ahora si, que empiece el Omake Un.n**

**

* * *

  
**

Yukiko: ha~i! Fujita Yukiko desu! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! ^^ seré la anfitriona del omake de hoy

Asuna: heeh así que finalmente apareces eh?

Konoka: Bienvenida Yukiko-chan :D

Setsuna: hai, bienvenida

Shiroki: hey hey, porque nunca me dicen bienvenida a mi? -.-

Asuna: porque te vemos a diario u.u

Shiroki: -.-… ya verás! Yuki-chan! Anuncia de que trata el omake de hoy

Yukiko: hai! Después de pensarlo mucho…decidi hacer… una prueba de supervivencia! :D *aplusos* hehe… Negi-kun! Nodoka-chan! Eva-chan! Pasen por favor! *entran*

Asuna: chotto chotto! *sujeta a shiroki por la cabeza* que quieres decir con "prueba de supervivencia"!?

Shiroki: gah! No lo sé! Yuki-chan escribió esto, no yo -.-

Yukiko: déjenme explicarles! Todos ustedes serán agrupados en parejas y pasaran 1 dia en un bosque lejos de la civilización, sin provisiones ni ningún tipo de aparato electrónico.

Asuna: heh! Y quien nos controlará?

Yukiko: shiro-chan y yo por supuesto ^^

Asuna: claro ¬¬… bien… comencemos con esto de una vez por todas

Yukiko: hai! *todos son transportados a un bosque* primero decidiré las parejas

_Setsuna: parejas!? Aahh que haré si me toca con Ojousama… aun sigue enojada conmigo_

_Nodoka: p-p-parejas!... uuhm espero que me toque con Negi-sensei… _

_Asuna: mou… porque tiene que ser parejas? Porque no trios?_

_Evangeline: porque rayos estoy participando en esto?_

Yukiko: bien! Equipo numero 1: Asuna y Eva-chan!

Asuna/Eva: QUEEEEE!!!??? *son transportadas a algún lugar del bosque*

Negi: ah! Asuna-san! Master!

Yukiko: olvide mencionar que serán inmediatamente transportados a alguna área del bosque Un.n

Shiroki: claro… lo olvidaste… Equipo numero 2! Será… Negi-kun y Nodoka-chan!

Negi/Nodoka: *se sonrojan* *son transportados*

Yukiko: y eso nos deja con el ultimo equipo! Setsuna-chan y Konoka-chan!

_Setsuna: *sonrojada* Kami-sama! Ayudame!_

_Konoka: mou secchan…_*ambas son transportadas*

Yukiko: bien! Shiro-chan y yo estaremos viendo el progreso de los 3 equipos, primero iré yo a ver cómo va el equipo #2 ^^ *se va*

Shiroki: *suspiro* mientras tanto… yo dormiré un rato…

* * *

Nodoka: e-ehm N-Negi-sensei, que debemos hacer ahora?

Negi: no te preocupes Nodoka-san! Cuando estaba en Wales tomé algunas clases con los Boy Scouts… primero debemos buscar un lugar seguro para hacer un campamento *camina*

Nodoka: h-hai *lo sigue*

_Yukiko: Negi-kun sugoi~! ^^_

Negi: este parece un buen lugar… mmm… ahora debemos recolectar algo de madera, agua y comida para la noche… Eeeh nodoka-san?

Nodoka: _pasaré …la noche con… Negi-sensei!?_ *se sonroja*

Negi: Nodoka-san! Nodoka-san! Que tienes? Tienes fiebre? *junta su frente con la de ella para tomarle la temperatura*

Nodoka: eh… N-N-Negi-s-s-s-sensei! *se desmaya*

Negi: ah! N-No-Nodoka! Resiste!

_Yukiko: hehe kawaii …*saca un wakie takie* yuki-chan a shiro-chan!_

_Shiroki: (semidormida) hai~_

_Yukiko: Nodoka-chan se desmayó… porque no vas a ver como van Asuna-chan y Eva-chan? _

_Shiroki: *se levanta perezosamente* hai~_

_

* * *

  
_

Asuna: … *sentada en un tronco mirando hacia otra lado*

Evangeline: … *sentada en el mismo tronco, mirando al lado contrario*

_Shiroki: mataku!... __shiroki a hime-chi… creo que mejor iré a ver a Sakurazaki y Konoe-san_

_Yukiko: oh! Espera iré contigo!_

_

* * *

  
_

Konoka: Yosh! Este parece un buen lugar para hacer un campamento… ne, secchan? *voltea pero recuerda que aun estaba enojada con ella y vuelve a voltear para no verla*

Setsuna: h-hai ojousama *desvia la mirada sabiendo que Konoka aun estaba molesta con ella* u-uhm… ojousama, quédese aquí y yo iré a traer algo de leña…

Konoka: entonces iré a traer agua

Setsuna: demo-!

Konoka: *voz molesta* Setsuna-san! *voz más suave, sin mirarla* estaré bien… *se va*

Setsuna: *suspiro y se va* Ojousama aun sigue molesta conmigo… tengo que disculparme rápido!

_Yukiko: ho'ya! Konoka-chan de verdad está molesta…_

_Shiroki: mmm… iré a ver que hace *intenta irse pero yukiko la coge del cuello del polo*_

_Yukiko: oh no! Tú ve a ver a setsuna-chan! Yo voy tras konoka-chan *se va*_

_Shiroki: y eso porque? -.-… *se va*_

Setsuna: raimeinken! *una pila de madera se forma frente a ella* yosh… creo que con esto será suficiente para una noche… mmm… toda una noche… con Kono-chan *se sonroja* wuah! Pero aun está molesta conmigo T_T

_Shiroki: 'taku! Me molesta su falta de iniciativa… hee… tengo una idea *se va*_

Konoka: *suspiro* secchan puede ser muy molesta a veces… pero… creo que estoy exagerando un poco… no debería ser tan dura con ella… *suspiro* yosh! En cuanto la vea le pediré disculpas, no puedo estar enojada con ella por tanto tiempo…

_Yukiko: hehe bien dicho Konoka-chan ^^… espero que shiro-chan no este planeando nada porque arrunaría todo… ahora… creo que mejor le aviso a los demás *se va*_

(unos minutos después… Setsuna llega a su campamento con la leña pero Konoka aun no vuelve)

Setsuna: Okashii… espero que no le haya pasado nada…

Shiroki: yoh! Sakurazaki!

Setsuna: *voltea* shiroki! Que haces aqui?

Shiroki: te preocupa más eso y no el paradero de Konoe-san? *sonrisa malvada*

Setsuna: _ojousama_! *sujeta su espada* que sabes de ella? Porque aun no vuelve?

Shiroki: *invoca a su espada* tendrás que pelear contra mi para averiguarlo

(Después de muchos minutos… Konoka se acerca al campamento y se da cuenta que Setsuna estaba gravemente herida, la curandera desesperadamente busca al culpable de esto por todos lados… era Shiroki, Konoka quiso correr hacia ellas y golpear tanto como pueda a Shiroki… pero se detuvo al escuchar su conversación)

Shiroki: Si este es todo el poder que tienes entonces Konoe-san definitivamente me escogería sin dudarlo… deberías dejar de ser su protectora e irte como dijiste, desaparecer de su vida

Setsuna: *jadeo* … eso… no es cierto… *jadeo* … y aun si lo fuese… yo no… yo nunca la dejaré! *se levanta*

Konoka: (escondida tras un árbol) _secchan… de verdad me quieres!_

Shiroki: *voz seria* en serio? *cierra los ojos -silencio- sonríe* que dices Konoe-san? *volteando hacia el árbol*

Konoka: eh!? *se sonroja mientras sale de su escondite*

Setsuna: ojousama! *se sonroja pero inconscientemente se acerca a ella* te encuentras bien Kono-chan? No te paso nada?

Konoka: secchan, de que estás hablando? Estoy bien… *sonríe* hee-hee… me acabas de llamar "Kono-chan"

Setsuna: eh ah uhm s-sumimasen ojousama yo-

Konoka: *pone una mano en el rostro de setsuna* está bien, tu sabes que me gusta más cuando me llamas así…

_Shiroki: mejor me voy…. *se va*_

Konoka: ne secchan… lo que dijiste hace un momento… acerca de no dejarme nunca… es eso cierto?

Setsuna: *se sonroja* h-hai… yo… u-uuhm… lo dije en serio…

Konoka: pero crei que desaparecerías de mi vida si escogía a alguien más… *lagrimas empeizan a brotar de sus ojos*

Setsuna: c-chi-chigau! … e-etto… lamento haber dicho tal cosa, Kono-chan… es solo que… sería muy doloroso para mi verte con alguien más… *se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado* … p-pero no sería justo para ti… si Kono-chan me quiere a su lado entonces yo continuaré contigo

Konoka: oh secchan! *la abraza* perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal! Fui yo la que te ha estado lastimando todo este tiempo, perdóname por favor… es solo que a veces… a veces me gustaría que expreses mas tus sentimientos… *sonrojada*

Setsuna: m-mis sentimientos? *sonrojo*

Konoka: en especial… los que sientes por mi… ne, secchan… dime la verdad *la mira a los ojos* que es lo que sientes por mi?

Setsuna: *mas roja que un tomate* lo que… e-eeh… k-k-kono-chan… e-etto…

(Antes de que Setsuna pueda responder, ella y Konoka son transportadas a la habitación de Yukiko…. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí esperándolas)

Asuna: ya era hora de que se reconciliaran

Konoka: Asuna… minna… que pasó con la prueba de supervivencia?

Yukiko: todo fue un plan para que ustedes dos se reconciliaran ^^

Setsuna: eh? Entonces Shiroki solo estuvo actuando cuando me dijo esas cosas?

Yukiko: en realidad eso no era parte del plan…

Asuna: por cierto… en donde se metió la enana e shiroki?

Shiroki: *en una botella* no me digas enana! Tengo la estatura promedio de una chica de mi edad u.u

Asuna: *risa burlona* ahora quien está atrapada, eh!? *agita la botella*

Shiroki: h-hey! No hagas… eso!

Yukiko: y ahora con Setsuna-chan y Konoka-chan reconciliadas todo puede seguir con normalidad… si es que a esto se le puede llamar normalidad Un.n…

* * *

**--------NOTAS------NOTAS------NOTAS------NOTAS-------NOTAS--------**

**Shiroki: hai hai... fue algo extraño segun yo... pero bueno, todo por complacer a la "princesita" ¬¬... haha**

**Yukiko: shiro-chan *aura malvada* ... que te dije de llamarme con ese tono ...**

**Shiroki: eeeeehhhh.... no debo hacerlo porque sino te molestaras conmigo y dejaras de hablarme por el resto de mi vida ... o algo asi**

**Yukiko: Hai! *sonrisa* sa tte to minna-san... espero no haberlos confundido o aburrido con este pequeño omake Un.n**

**Konoka: oh! Yukiko-chan sugoi! planeaste todo eso para que me reconcilie con secchan! arigatou!**

**Yukiko: tee-hee **

_**Setsuna: pss shiroki... yukik-hime da algo de miedo, no crees?**_

_**Shiroki: dimelo a mi, en unos dias estará molestandome todos los dias T_T... como haces para aguantar cada vez que Konoe-san te molesta?**_

_**Setsuna: u-uumm... creo que es cuestion de actitud Un.n**_

**Yukiko/Konoka: *aura malvada* shiro-chan/secchan, de que hablan?**

**Shiroki/Setsuna: nande mo nai!**


	9. Entrenamiento, parte II

**shiroki: ooohhh la desgracia! T_T**

**Asuna: que pasó ahora?**

**Setsuna: la madre de shiroki al fin se dio cuenta que su hija se la pasa todo el dia en la computadora, así que le ha armado un estricto horario... en otras palabras...**

**Konoka: solo tiene dos horas de computadora al dia, 1 en la mañana y otra en la tarde :p**

**Asuna: eehh... ya la quiero ver! hahaha! shiroki sin computadora es como decir invierno sin frío o verano sin calor o...**

**Shiroki: está bien ya te entendimos u.u peroesa no la unica razón por la que estoy tan... tan así -.- ...**

**Asuna: entonces que es!?**

**Shiroki: recuerdan a Yukiko? -.-**

**Asuna: si y?**

**Yukiko: shiro-chan! *abrazo* ^^**

**Shiroki: U¬¬ llegó a Peru T_T...*suspiro* bueno bueno... eeehh antes de que colapse, gracias a quien leyeron y comentaron el cap anterior ^^**

** -****yamasaqui****: gracias, fue una idea que se vino cuando estaba escribiendo en la compu :p... y si creo que tienes razon, Eva debió ganarles pero en el siguiente capitulo explicaré bien que pasó ^^... y sobre tus preguntas... Setsuna las responderá al final del capitulo XD (Setsuna: QUEEE!?)**

** -****Secchan-Ale****: XD bueno de todas formas Setsuna haría que Konoka se moleste (Setsuna: deja de decir esas cosas ¬¬) ... y si a mi tambien los examenes me deprimen, pero el frío me anima :p XDD... lamentablemente aca hace calor ¬¬ XD**

** -****secchan-ojousama****: :p gracias y perdón si me demoré Un.n**

** -****fujita-yukiko****: a ti no te agradesco jum! ¬¬... *se escuchan ruidos extraños* está bien! gracias! para ya T_T... y una cosa mas... NO USES MI CUENTA!!! u.u XD**

** -****Hinari-okisawa****: :D gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado hasta ahora... y el segundo omake lo hizo yukiko... porque si lo hubiera hecho yo hubiera encerrado aSetsuna y a Konka en un armario y... *Setsuna me cubre la boca***

** -****siari chan****: gracias Un.n... en realidad quería escribir algo como esto en ingles pero... ya sabes, falta de vocabulario... mal grammar... U¬¬... hehe ademas es mas facil escribir en español :p ... lamento la demora Un.n**

**Shiroki: continuaremos esta conversacion al final :p... ahora comencemos con el cap! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 6: Entrenamiento, parte II**

Después de una merecida noche de descanso, nuestros héroes continuaron su entrenamiento muy temprano en la mañana. El entrenamiento de hoy, planeado por la pequeña vampira, fue mucho más fuerte y duradero que el anterior, tanto así que para la hora del almuerzo todos estaban demasiado cansados para coger un tenedor.

"que cansancio…" murmuró Negi con su rostro pegado a la mesa y sus brazos también reposando sobre ella. El pelirrojo nunca pensó que podría cansarse tanto después de las muchas sesiones de entrenamiento que había tenido con su maestra de artes marciales, él creyó que estaría preparado para 'el verdadero entrenamiento' pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Antes de seguir pensando en aquello se percató que estaba solo en la mesa "Eh? Aun no llegan las demás?" preguntó en voz alta

"E-Etto… N-Negi-sensei?" la dulce voz de la tímida Nodoka asustó a Negi quien rápidamente volteó a verla.

"Ah N-Nodoka-san!" Negi dijo, él estaba muy nervioso de verla debido a la pregunta que Nodoka le hizo la noche pasada "c-como estuvo tu entrenamiento?" él niño preguntó para evitar tocar cierto tema ya que él nunca le dio una apropiada respuesta.

"Eh ah m-m-muy bien, sensei," Nodoka dijo con la mirada hacia abajo y sonrojándose "logré completar mi entrenamiento s-satisfactoriamente"

"S-Sokka" Negi sonrió, estaba contento y orgulloso de su alumna.

"Negi-kun!" la voz de Konoka llamó desde no muy lejos. Negi y Nodoka giraron la mirada para ver a dos sus amigas, Konoka y Asuna, viniendo desde uno de los teletransportadores. Por mas extraño que paresca, ninguna de las dos se veía agotada o abatida por el entrenamiento.

"Konoka-san, Asuna-san, me sorprende verlas sin un rasguño" Negi dijo inocentemente ganándose un coscorrón por arte de Asuna.

"Que quieres decir con eso!?" Asuna gritó enfurecida por las palaras de Negi, se sentía subestimada.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Negi repetía varias veces intentando zafarse de los brazos de Asuna

"_Negi-sensei kawaii" _Nodoka pensó mientras miraba como Negi luchaba desesperadamente por soltarse de Asuna, las mejillas de la tímida alumna se tornaron rosadas, sin embargo en su mente aun tenía dudas sobre la relación de Asuna y Negi… ya que ambos eran muy cercanos, ella temía que tal vez hubiera algo más que amistad entre ellos "Ah Konoka-chan, como te fue en el entrenamiento?" Nodoka preguntó para evitar pensar más en aquello

"Nos fue muy bien, Eva-chan nos hizo formar grupos y luchar," Konoka dijo con una sonrisa mientras explicaba "Secchan y yo hicimos un gran equipo juntas… Eva-chan dijo que nuestros movimientos estaban muy bien coordinados"

"Ah sokka" Nodoka respondió con una sonrisa "que hay de Asuna-san y Tsukigami-san? Como les fue a ellas?"

"Lo hicieron bien, pero Eva-chan no dijo mucho al respecto" Konoka respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que estaba mintiendo. Lo que en verdad ocurrió fue que el equipo de Asuna y Shiroki fue vergonzosamente derrotado por Setsuna y Konoka, la pelirroja se la pasaba discutiendo mucho con Shiroki y viceversa… es por eso que Setsuna no tuvo mucho problema cuando luchaba contra ellas. Despues de su victoria, Konoka curó las heridas de las tres guerreras y fue por eso que al encontrarse con Negi y Nodoka, Asuna no tenía ningún rasguño.

Nodoka se rió para sus adentros, de casualidad había usado un pequeño tomo de su artefacto para leer la mente de Konoka y averiguar qué era lo que en verdad sucedió. Sin embargo, aun había algo que la inquietaba…

"Konoka-chan, donde están Sakuraaki-san y Tsukigami-san?" Nodoka preguntó

"Uhm Eva-chan les pidió que se quedaran," Konoka dijo recordando como Evangeline detuvo a las dos hanyous antes de poder irse "creo que quería decirles algo importante"

"Honya-chan! Konoka! Hora de comer!" Asuna las llamó y ambas chicas se acercaron a la mesa para almorzar con sus demás amigos.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo todos hablaban de sus entrenamientos y lo fuertes que se habían hecho, por momentos Negi decia ciertas cosas que ameritaban golpes o coscorrones por parte de Asuna. De vez en cuando Nodoka se sonrojaba cuando Negi notaba que ella se quedaba mirándolo por mucho tiempo.

Claro que para todos no todo fue risa y alegría, Konoka estaba preocupada por lo que sea que Setsuna estuviera haciendo en ese momento _"Espero que Eva-chan no la haga entrenar de nuevo"_ pensó ella y recordó el transcurso de su último entrenamiento, cada vez que un ataque era dirigido a Konoka, Setsuna se interponía y lo bloqueaba con su espada. Konoka sonrió ante el recuerdo "_secchan siempre está junto a mi cuando la necesito"_ ella pensó y dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

"Oh! Y a que viene eso?" Asuna le pregunó con una sonrisa juguetona. Konoka abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de todos sus amigos quienes la miraban con rostros curiosos.

"Eh… ah n-no es nada hehehe" Konoka dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

"ah si? Honya-chan! Revisa sus pensamientos!" Asuna apuntó hacia Nodoka y miró a Konoka con una mirada triunfadora.

"Asuna! No es justo!" Konoka se quejó "Honya-chan no le hagas caso!"

"Eh? Ah h-hai!" Nodoka dijo tímidamente pero Asuna seguía insistiéndole al igual que Konoka.

"Tsch! Podrían hacer menos alboroto?" Evangeline dijo saliendo de la nada y asustando al grupo de chicos. No solo los hizo saltar del susto pero también de preocupación, Evangeline parecía muy mal herida, tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo y su ropa estaba hecha trizas "que?" preguntó ella.

"M-Master! Se encuentra bien? Que le pasó?" Negi con una expresión de preocupación mientras se acercaba a la vampira.

"Hmp, son solo rasguños," Eva dijo mirando hacia otro lado "esto no es nada"

"Eva-chan… como te hiciste esas heridas?" Asuna preguntó muy asombrada, mientras que Konoka temía que algo malo hubiera pasado cuando dejaron a Setsuna y a Shiroki solas con Evangeline.

"Sesión de entrenamiento con las hanyous…" Evangeline respondió sin dudar ni un segundo, ella esperaba ver la reacción de sorpresa de los 'niños', y así fue; todos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. Es más, Konoka dio varios pasos al frente para acercarse a Eva como si hubiera dicho algo ofensivo.

"Qué pasó!? Secchan está bien!?" Konoka preguntó preocupada por su amiga

"Hai hai, tu querida hanyou está bien," Eva dijo y se dio la vuelta "pero si yo fuera tú no iría a verla durante un buen tiempo"

"Master, que quiere decir?" Negi preguntó con un poco de miedo

"Fufu… solo háganme caso," Eva respondió y empezó a caminar hacia el gran castillo en medio de su resort "pero si tanto les inquieta, ahora están en sus habitaciones" y con eso dicho se retiró.

* * *

"Espera Konoka!" Asuna dijo intentando seguirle el paso a su amiga quien parecía correr hacia la habitación de Setsuna "Eva-chan dijo que no es bueno que la veamos ahora" la pelirroja logró alcanzarla y la cogió del brazo para detenerla.

"Qué tal si está herida!?" Konoka volteó con lágrimas en los ojos "Asuna… por favor"

"Konoka…" la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a su amiga sollozando, la única vez que la vió así fue en el viaje a Kyoto cuando Konoka les contó a ella y a Negi acerca de su relación con Setsuna; ver a Konoka llorar no era nada placentero "está bien, vamos" Asuna dijo con una sonrisa poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

* * *

"Bien, aquí estamos" Asuna anunció cuando llegaron a la habitación de Setsuna "no vas a tocar?" ella le preguntó a su amiga quien parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

"Eh? ah s-si!" Konoka dijo y levemente tocó la puerta "secchan? Estás ahí?" ella llamó pero no hubo respuesta alguna, Asuna supuso que la espadachín estaba tan agotada que ya se había ido a dormir.

"Creo que será mejor que ella descanse," Asuna le dijo a su amiga quien seguía mirando la puerta como esperando algo "la veremos por la mañana a primera hora, te parece?" la pelirroja sugirió y Konoka asistió lentamente con la cabeza "bien… ahora me aseguraré de que Negi tome un baño, de seguro está todo sucio y oloroso de tanto sudar" ella dijo y volteó para irse pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Konoka no la estaba siguiendo "No vienes?"

"Ehm… si ah… te alcanzaré luego" Konoka dijo nerviosamente. Asuna sabía que ese 'te alcanzaré luego' significaba que Konoka iba a entrar a la habitación de Setsuna apenas la pelirroja se fuera, la pelirroja no quiso insistirle más y simplemente sonrió y se fue.

* * *

"Secchan?" Konoka preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta que estaba abierta, la maga inspeccionó la enorme y elegante habitación de un lado a otro pero no encontró ninguna señal de su amiga. Preocupada por ella, entró a la habitación sin ningún aviso. Konoka buscó en el baño, en el armario e incluso debajo de la cama pero no la encontró.

"Mou secchan... en dónde estás?" Konoka lanzó la pregunta al aire, y fue entonces cuando escuchó el agitar de las cortinas que provenía del balcón, la chica se acercó lentamente hacia dicho lugar. Su corazón empezó a latir cada más rápido y fuerte por cada paso que cada, ¿Por qué Evangeline no quería que viera a Setsuna? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Ella se preguntaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más a las puertas "s-secchan?" Konoka llamó antes de asomarse por las puertas de vidrio que dividían la habitación con el balcón.

Los ojos de Konoka se abrieron tan grandes como platos al ver a cierta persona en una forma que ella nunca esperaría. Cabellos blancos y sueltos se movían en sincronía con el viento, una figura esbelta apoyada en la baranda del balcón viendo a la nada, y las bellas y resplandecientes alas blancas brotando de su espalda. Ésta era la verdadera forma de Setsuna de la que tanto había escuchado, y la que Setsuna siempre se reusaba a mostrar.

Konoka se había quedado sin habla admirando la verdadera forma de su amiga, de su secchan, de su angel, y sin darse cuenta se había acercado más a su amiga, tanto así que Setsuna se percató de su presencia y volteó a verla.

"Ojousama! Q-que está haciendo aquí!?" Setsuna preguntó asustada dando tantos pasos hacia atrás como pudiera, y bajando la mirada para no verla.

En el instante que Setsuna había volteado, Konoka se topó con un par de ojos dorados que resplandecían como el sol "Kirei…" susurró ella sin darse cuenta, haciendo que Setsuna se sonrojara y le diera la espalda para esconder su rostro "Secchan, no tienes porque esconderte" Konoka dijo mientras se ponía al lado de la hanyou para seguir viéndola, pero ella tercamente giró su cabeza hacia otro lado.

"Ojousama, no debería estar aquí" Setsuna dijo con una voz melancólica

"Eh? Qué sucede secchan? Estás bien?" Konoka preguntó intentando buscar sus ojos. Setsuna estaba mirando hacia otro lado aprentando sus ojos tan fuerte como podía tratando de esconder sus sentimientos, pero estaba a su límite, ya no podía más.

"Que si estoy bien? Que si estoy bien!?" Setsuna dijo con una voz muy fuerte y golpeando la baranda en la que estaba apoyada, Konoka saltó del susto al ver la reacción de Setsuna quien nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Setsuna inmediatamente tomó control sobre si misma y se disculpó por su actuación "Lo siento, Ojousama… no debí gritar" la hanyou dijo sin mirarla.

Konoka se aproximó a ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó "No te preocupes secchan," Konoka le dijo "entiendo cómo te sientes acerca de tu… verdadera forma" la voz de Konoka era muy dulce y tierna, Setsuna estaba hipnotizada por su cautivadora voz "pero, por mas de que digas que eres un demonio…" Konoka se alejó lo suficiente como para ver a los dorados ojos de su amiga y pasó una mano en su mejilla para sobarla lenta y suavemente "tú seguirás siendo mi ángel"

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna susurró sin darse cuenta, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas por estar tan cerca al rostro de su querida Ojousama. Setsuna sonrió en agradecimiento por las confortadoras y alentadoras palabras de Konoka, cada vez que la espadachín se sentía triste Konoka siempre estaba ahí para ella… siempre apoyándola, siempre demostrándole que la quería y que era importante para sus demás amigos también. Pero Konoka siempre resaltaba cuanto la quería y sus deseos de estar juntas para siempre.

Durante mucho tiempo Setsuna se había preguntado cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Konoka hacia ella, pero luego dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta que era solo una fantasía… Setsuna nunca pensó que Konoka podría amarla de verdad, como ella lo hacía.

"Secchan? En que piensas?" Konoka le preguntó intrigada, Setsuna la había estado mirando en silencio durante mucho tiempo, con esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. Sin darse cuenta Konoka estaba sonrojada "Secchan~" Konoka volvió a llamarla mientras pasaba una mano por su mirada, esta vez Setsuna reaccionó y se percató que sus brazos estaban alrededor de la cintura de Konoka.

_"Eh? Cuando-!?"_ Setsuna se sonrojó y se separó de ella avergonzada "L-L-Lo siento" tartamudeó ella.

"Hehe… no importa," Konoka dijo y volvió a abrazarla "me gusta cuando me abrazas" Konoka dijo y se acurrucó en el pecho de Setsuna quien la rodeó con sus brazos "Ne secchan…" la maga volvió a hablar "nunca me respondiste"

"Sobre que, Kono-chan?" Setsuna preguntó, no recordaba que Konoka le haya preguntado algo.

Konoka rió muy tiernamente "Nuestra cita hehe" ella dijo y Setsuna se sonrojó mucho, también balbuceó algo de 'dos chicas no deberían ir en una cita' o algo así "oh vamos! Será divertido!" Konoka dijo con chispas de felicidad en sus ojos, Setsuna no pudo soportar y asintió "Si!"

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte alta del catillo en medio del resort de Eva, otra chica de cabello blanco yacía sentada en posición de flor de loto, parecía que estaba en una profunda meditación _"Hime-sama… Hime-sama…" _llamaba ella desde su mente, varias veces repitió esto intentando comunicarse con su princesa pero fue en vano.

Shiroki suspiró pesadamente, estaba cansada por su entrenamiento pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, ella y Setsuna habían aprendido una nueva técnica "_Aunque ochibi-san dijo que solo la usaramos una sola vez"_ pensó ella, y con mucha razón! Esa técnica era demasiado peligrosa no solo para quien lo recibía sino también para los cuerpos de las hanyous.

Shiroki volvió a suspirar y subió la mirada, ya era de noche "_una última vez…"_ dijo ella mentalmente y empezó a llamar a la princesa una y otra vez en su mente. Cuando lo creía todo perdido, Shiroki escuchó una voz, una voz muy familiar.

"_Shiro…chan…"_ la voz de yukiko resonó en su mente

"_Hime-sama!"_ Shiroki se sorprendió pero evitó hacer mucho movimiento porque podría perder la concentración _"Hime-sama! __Se encuentra bien? Ese tipo no la __tocó__?" _Shiroki preguntó con una voz muy preocupada.

"_Estoy… bien, solo cansada…"_ Yukiko le respondió y por alguna razón Shiroki podía imaginársela sonriéndole dulcemente.

"_Yokata..."_ Shiroki suspiró aliviada "_Hime-sama, en iré a rescatarla ahora!"_

"_Shiro-chan… espe_-" al parecer Yukiko iba a decirle algo sumamente importante pero Shiroki no pudo escucharla, la comunicación se había perdido.

La hanyou se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a su habitación, tenía mucho que hacer para rescatar a la princesa.

* * *

**Shiroki: corto? si... extraño? tambien... romantico? eeehhh no lo sé :p... **

**Asuna: *coge las mejillas de Shiroki y las estira* pequeña perezosa! escribe capítulos mas largos!!**

**Shiroki: wuah no esh mi culpa...**

**Konoka: Hora Hora Asuna Un.n... a mi me pareció muy tierna la escena con secchan :D**

**Setsuna: o-ojousama! q-que dice ... eso no *se sonroja***

**Konoka: oh vamos! a ti tambien te gustó, ne? *setsuna se sonroja mas***

**Yukiko: bien shiro-chan, ahora cuantos capitulos mas quedan?**

**Shiroki: porque tienes que preguntar eso -.-... eehhmmm veamos... 1 capitulo mas en el resort de Eva y despues otro con la batalla final... mmm aunque eso puede cambiar, pero definitivamente serán dos capitulos mas... *sigh* pero me demoraré un buen tiempo para escribirlos TT_TT**

**Yukiko: te ayudo? XD**

**Shiroki: no gracias u.u ... no escribiras tus songfics?**

**Yukiko: uuhhmm creo que si, pero tendré que vistarte mas seguido para que me des consejos :p**

**Shiroki: Yo no se de songfics!!! O.O**

**Asuna: ehem! niñas! nos estamos saliendo del tema!!**

**Shiroki: oh cierto... hehe Un.n...aahhmmm ah si! Sakurazaki! tendrás que responder las preguntas de yamasaqui-kun :p ... "Si el congelador de una nevera se encuentra a no mas de 10 grados bajo cero, y en la Antártida en un invierno muy frio la temperatura ambiente llega a 50 grados bajo cero... ¿no podrían calentarse las personas entrando a los congeladores?"**

Setsuna: obvio que no! lo unico que harán es tener menos frío que mientras estan fuera u.u

**Shiroki: mmm... veremos que dice yamasaqui-kun, ahora la siguiente "Un ninja A sale de Torroja a las 09:30 a 10km/h y otro ninja B sale del pais del barro a las 10:16 a 15 Km/h. El ninja A tiene una madre q los castigo pro ver cine erotico en frances en casa de la amante de su padre en una de esas camas redondas y rojas. Si el ninja B conoce a la amante y no suele comer papas fritas los jueves¿cuando se conocieron los 2 ninjas?¿De que color es el oso? justifique las repseustas"**

**Setsuna: Los ninjas son hermanos separados al nacer!!! yyy... de que oso está hablando? -.-**

**Yukiko: oh vaya, shiro-chan me dijo que Setsuna-chan no usaba mucho su cerebro, y no creyó que podrías contestar esas preguntas ...**

**Setsuna: EH!? Shiroki...!!!**

**Shiroki: geehh!!! espera espera! yo no dije eso!**

**Setsuna: considerate muerta! Shinmeiryuu Ougi!**

**Shiroki: gah! *corre!***

**Setsuna: vuelve aqui! *se va tras de mi***

**Yukiko: y con eso ahora tengo el control de esta seccion**

**Konoka: eres malvada yukiko-chan hehe**

**Asuna: **_**Konoka tu tambien lo eres -.-**_

**Yukiko: oh vaya! es hora de irme, mis tios me llaman T^T**

**Konoka: que lastima... vendrás para el siguiente capitulo? **

**Yukiko: claro!**

**Asuna: ustedes dos se llevan muy bien -.- ... eehhh bueno, la autora desapareció y yukiko debe irse así que, aquí termina la sesión de hoy *bows***

**Yukiko/Konoka:**_** no es una practica de kendo o si? ....**_**ja ne!**


End file.
